Science Convention
by Finnjr63
Summary: Welcome to Science Convention, where things go way out of hand thanks to the crazy events that happen during the day. (My final fanfiction. Also, reviews appreciated.)
1. Catering Service

**Alright, here we go. My final fanfiction: Science Convention! I've been hyping this 10-episode series up ever since last year, and while it obviously won't match the success of** _ **The Tooniverse Emissary**_ **, I still hope to end my days on on a high note. Once again, after the fanfic, I'm done writing fanfictions. I'm switching to DeviantArt and YouTube, but I'll still stick around here just for PMs and story reviewing.**

 **However, if this fanfic does meet a lot of success, I might extend it by a second season of 10 episodes. But still, I highly doubt it. I don't plan to make a big story arc or big series out of this. This is just meant to be a lighthearted sitcom-based miniseries about scientists working in the lab and the crazy stuff that happens during the day. Each episode is standalone, so you can hop around wherever you like.**

 **Also, I'm sure some of you might not know who some of these characters are, like Hakase, so if you don't know who a certain character is, write it down in the comments, and I'll be able to answer you.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say. Let's start off my last fanfiction with the first chapter.**

* * *

It's now been about a week ever since that convention started up. And it's actually been pretty popular among the science community. About more than a dozen new scientists have signed up to be part of the team after receiving those letters, and as of now, about 30 members make up the place. Most of the time, the days were pretty normal. Conferences and meetings were held, inventions were planned and new things were tested, and days went by like normal work days. However, sometimes, something would spark up and the day would soon make a massive nosedive into craziness.

This day is one of those days. And we'll be taking a closer look at that…

As of now, there's no cafeteria or food court or any food-related place in this convention **(Although there was a lunch room where scientists could eat.)** , meaning that scientists would either have to bring in their own lunch from home or probably start a side job selling food. Since most of the scientists are…well…scientists and not chefs, they chose the former.

Plankton, however, chose the latter. And oh, boy did it not start very well.

The lunch hour had just started, so Plankton, after finishing his work for the morning, quickly went to the lunch room and began setting up what appeared to be a foldable cart the size of a typical toy car containing some food items back at the Chum Bucket. After setting it up, all he had to do now was just wait for his first customer.

About a minute later, Hakase comes into the room, and soon takes notice of Plankton and his cart.

"Hey, Plankton!" she says, while looking at his cart. "What's this all about?"

"Oh, I'm just selling some of my burgers here. I don't get a lot of customers back in the Chum Bucket, so I thought of doing my business on the go and sell some burgers to some of the other scientists here just to save up on some cash."

"Interesting." said Hakase. "And what do you plan to use that money for?"

"Well, I plan to get some pretty expensive materials in order to make sure my later contraptions are harder to beat up. That way, I CAN SUCCESSFULLY TAKE THE KRABBY PATTY FORMULA!" he yells out, before realizing what he just said. "Forget that last part. Anyway, you wanna buy a burger?"

"Thanks, but I'm more of an omurice kind of guy." she says before leaving.

"Okay then…is anybody else up for my delicious food?" asked Plankton. Time quickly passes, and the lunch hour was almost done. And yet not a single customer Plankton had. So you can pretty much guess at this point that Plankton was close to giving up, having a rather bored and irritated expression as he slumps forward on top of the counter.

* * *

"Don't you people want any burger of mine?! I swear that THEY'RE DELICIOUS!" he yells at random. A few seconds after, Plankton decides to pack it all up and call it a day. However, as he was about to, one of the scientists came up to him. It was Verminious Snaptrap, a giant rat. Plankton saw that his face looked like he was eager to purchase one of his fast food items. "Oh, hey Snaptrap. You care to buy one of my burgers?"

"Oh, yes Plankton!" says Snaptrap. "My lunch just wasn't enough to satisfy me, so I want one of your nice-looking sandwiches to munch on!"

"You got it, my man!" said Plankton happily, as he grabs one of the wrapped burgers and reheats it. He then offers it to Snaptrap, who quickly opens the wrap and takes a big bite out of it. He soon closes his eyes as he gets in the moment of what he's chewing in his mouth. "Well, you like it?"

"Like it? It's actually a pretty darn good patty!" said Snaptrap. "What's it called?"

"It's my signature Chumburger, a sandwich with chum inside its buns."

"But wait, isn't chum inedible or something?"

"Oh, I made sure to make my chum not only edible, but actually tasty."

"Well, if you say so." he said. However, Snaptrap's skin quickly became swollen, inflating him like a puffer fish before he collapsed on the floor. Plankton, as well as the other scientists in the room ran to him in shock.

"OH MY GOSH! SNAPTRAP! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" exclaimed Plankton.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine…" Snaptrap said, his face looking incredibly swollen. "I-I think I'm allergic to chum…"

"SNAPTRAP, I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY!"

"It's okay, Plankton. I'm sure you d-didn't know about that…let's just stay calm about it." Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz came up to him.

"Fellas, let's bring him to the emergency room!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" shouted Snaptrap in horror, confusing the scientists.

"Snaptrap, what's wrong?" asked Plankton.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! NEVER!" shouted Snaptrap, as he tries to make a run for it. However, it doesn't work as about half a dozen scientists were able to get a hold of him. As he was screaming, the scientists quickly brought him to the emergency room. There, they tried to pin him down on an operating table. But Snaptrap seemed pretty resisting, and it didn't look like they could hold him much longer.

"He's never gonna calm down like this! What are we gonna do?" asked Bubblegum. The rest of the scientists couldn't think of an idea at first. But suddenly, a light bulb lit up on top of Hakase's cow-licked head.

"Wait, I got an idea!" exclaimed Hakase, who zoomed out of the room and later zoomed back, holding what appears to be a giant tube of superglue. "I have this superglue strong enough to hold people down. This should be enough to make sure he won't cause any more trouble."

"Great!" said most of the scientists, as Hakase aimed the tube at Snaptrap like some kind of bazooka.

"Alright, when I count to three, everyone immediately stop holding Snaptrap as I will splat the glue onto his body. Got it?" she asked. Everybody nodded their heads, as Hakase began to aim carefully. "One…two…THREE!" as soon as she said it, everybody immediately stopped holding him and took cover while Hakase squeezed as hard as she could, unleashing a lot of glue onto Snaptrap's body, making him nearly immobile. Snaptrap, now even more panicky, struggled as hard as he could, but to no avail. Eventually, one of the scientists was able to knock him out with some gas, as Stanford used a special machine in order to see inside his body.

* * *

"You see anything, Mr. Pines?" asked Doof.

"Yes, I do…" said Stanford. "This chum thing that Plankton used is alive and looks like some kind of eyeballed monster. It's also spreading itself around the inside of his stomach, making him sicker!"

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Dr. Drakken.

"I know of the cure. This liquid medicine inside this container will eliminate the chum with just one drop." said Stanford, as he shows everyone the container. "But the only problem is that it has to be in contact with the liquid. So one of our microscope-size scientists has to go inside his body in order to stop this beast!"

"I'll do it." said Plankton, as everybody turns to him. "I caused this problem. And it's my responsibility to fix the problem."

"We'll join you, Plankton!" said a voice. Plankton turned around to see a Lego scientist named Dr. Fox and a talking test tube named Test Tube. "That chum could potentially be dangerous, so we think you might need some extra help."

"Gee, thanks." said Plankton, as Stanford gives Plankton a microscope-sized syringe thanks to a shrinking ray filled with the medicine.

"Alright, Plankton. You got about three shots with that thing. If you fail, you'll have to…um…wait a while until you're out of there." said Stanford, feeling a little uneasy. Plankton immediately shuddered in disgust. "But if you ARE successful, the medicine will also cause Snaptrap to burp you out of there."

"Okay, I'll try to be very careful with my shots." said Plankton, as he, Dr. Fox and Test Tube began to walk up to Snaptrap's mouth. Before going in, Plankton decided to make sure if his teammates were ready. "You ready for this, guys?" Both of his teammates nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's cure him." And so the three jumped into the mouth of Snaptrap, went through his esophagus and landed right in the middle of his stomach, plopping into the swimming pool-sized stomach acid. Upon gasping for air, the three looked around to see if the monster was near them. Sure enough, the three saw the beast right in front of them, looking like a brown muddy beast with a foul odor and multiple eyeballs around its body.

* * *

"GOOD GRAVY, THAT'S ONE SCARY BEAST!" Plankton screamed in horror.

"Nothing to fear, Plankton!" said Test Tube. "Just successfully shoot at it and we'll be alright!" Plankton gulped before he began to aim at the monster with the syringe. However, due to his nervousness, his shaking caused him to miss the shot. The monster laughed before coming closer to Plankton, now even more nervous.

"C'mon, Plankton!" exclaimed Dr. Fox. "You can do it!" But Plankton was still nervous, and thus missed the shot again. At this point, the beast was pretty close to touching Plankton; his head sweating and his body trembling with fear.

"One last shot, Plankton! Don't give up! Stay calm!" said Test Tube.

"Yeah, we believe in you Plankton!" said Dr. Fox. Hearing these words, Plankton gained a tiny bit of confidence, although not much. Soon, he finally screamed as he threw the last shot with his eye closed.

And he was successful.

The monster took a look at its body, which was starting to evaporate. It began to panic and whimper before going to full-on roaring. But there was nothing that it could do. It quickly evaporated into nothing, and that included everything that it spread around Snaptrap's stomach. The three took this time to celebrate.

"I did it…I DID IT…YES! I DID IT!" shouted Plankton with joy. "HAHA!"

"Hey, I think we make a pretty good team, Plankton!" exclaims Dr. Fox. Test Tube nodded her head, and soon so did Plankton, who had the thought that a new friendship was made. Suddenly, the tummy began rumbling, as gas in the form of bubbles started to rise up the stomach acid. "Oh, boy. I think we need to escape now!"

"Let's get in the bubbles!" said Plankton, as the three each got into a gas bubble. The gas bubbles rose up as Snaptrap burped the three out of his body. The three then landed onto his chest, as Plankton took a look to see that Snaptrap was now back to normal, although the superglue was still stuck to his body.

"I-I'm cured!" said Snaptrap, as the rest of the scientists in the room shouted "HOORAY!" in celebration. "Thanks, Plankton!"

"No problem. But thank my new friends as well." said Plankton, referring to Dr. Fox and Test Tube.

"And me as well." said Stanford, pointing to himself.

"Well, sure. But first, can someone get me off of this glue? I'm…still stuck." The rest of the scientists just stared at Snaptrap before Hakase states:

"Let me go get you some water…"

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	2. An Enemy's Return

**Yeah, I'm definitely sure that there won't be a second season. It's obviously not gonna be as popular as** _ **The Tooniverse Emissary**_ **. But I'll still end the fanfic self-contained so that I don't feel forced to continue it. Also, I had a pretty hard time figuring out if this should be the second chapter or the ninth chapter, as I couldn't tell which would make the pacing better. But I decided to go with this because…reasons.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: Thanks. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Alright, let's keep going.**

* * *

 **One hour earlier…**

It was a nice little morning taking place in Francis Monogram's **(Perry the Platypus' commanding officer.)** house, where Francis was walking out of his kitchen, still in his pajamas and drinking coffee.

"Ah…nothing like the sweet smell of some delicious coffee." said Francis, before he suddenly gets a phone call. He looked at the caller ID and saw that his intern Carl was calling him. He then proceeded to answer. "Hey, Carl. Whatcha calling me for? Do you have a new exciting bedtime story you wanna talk about?"

"Actually…we've got some bad news…like, REALLY bad news…" said Carl, and upon telling Francis, he immediately spat his coffee out.

"GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!" exclaimed Francis in shock. "HE'S GONE?!"

"I know! Nobody in that prison has any idea how the heck he and his mates escaped! Thankfully, they're sending in their best people in order to find them again, and they're planning to up the security and restrictions. But for now, what are we gonna do?!" Carl screamed.

"Well, do you know what their plans are? Have the prison managers taken a look at the security footage to see what they're up to?"

"Yes, they have. And it's not good. While not in detail, they said that they plan to find Doofenshmirtz while he's at that Science Convention and do something to him. I think it's because when Doofenshmirtz stopped them from bringing the world into a new ice age, we've had them sent to life imprisonment."

"Oh, this is bad. Alright, I'll send Agent P to the Science Convention and warn Doofenshmirtz about their return."

"Got it, boss." said Carl, as he hung up. Francis then calls Perry up on his phone as he says:

"Agent P, we've got a big problem in our hands. Get to Science Convention immediately and tell Doofenshmirtz what I'm about to say to you…"

* * *

 **Present time…**

"May I have your attention, fellas?" said Doofenshmirtz smack in the center of the workroom with a microphone in his hand. Everybody immediately stopped at whatever they were doing as they all turned to Doofenshmirtz.

"What this about, Dr. D?" asked Eggman.

"I just want to announce that we are having our first annual Science Fair in 2 weeks! I'm encouraging everybody here in the lab to come up with the most interesting machine you can think of. I don't really care if it's absurd, just as long as it can be a bit practical. Everybody okay with that?" Everybody in the room seemed to nod their heads in interest. "Great. Once again, in 2 weeks, everyone!"

Suddenly, the front door opened, as everybody turned to see Perry the Platypus, who was now walking up to Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh, hey Perry the Platypus. Did you come here to plan our schedule for bowling tonight?" he asked. However, he soon saw that Perry had a very worried look on his face. "What…what's wrong, Perry? You look pretty worried." Since Perry couldn't speak, he had to use sign language in order to communicate to Doofenshmirtz. Upon finishing it, Doofenshmirtz was shocked beyond all belief. "RODNEY AND HIS TEAM HAVE ESCAPED?!" he shouted so loud that it caught the attention of all of the scientists.

"Rodney?" asked Stanford.

"R-Rodney who?" asked Rick. "A friend of yours?"

"Yeah, who's this Rodney that you're talking about?" asked Dr. Zoidberg. "And they escaped from what?"

"*sigh* Okay…Perry the Platypus and I will explain everything about this…evil man…" So for the next 5 minutes, Doofenshmirtz explained who Rodney and the rest of his friends from his old organization L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. are. Although Doof was originally the founder of it all, Rodney eventually got crazy with power, and pretty much overthrew Doof. He attempted to take over the world with his mates, but Doofenshmirtz, with the help of his friends were able to stop him and put him into life imprisonment. Perry also explained the aftermath of it all, and what's happening to Rodney and his friends now.

"So this madman who at one point attempted to destroy Earth to take over is now planning to target you with his mates because you saved the world? Is that right?" asked Dr. Fox. Doofenshmirtz simply nodded his head.

"Oh, this is terrible!" said Hakase.

"I surely agree that this is awful." said Doofenshmirtz, with a very concerned face. "But I knew that insane man wouldn't give up so easily…" Suddenly, his phone started to buzz, and upon picking it up and checking, Doof saw that he received an email that was titled:

 _ **A Message to Science Convention**_

Doofenshmirtz took a closer look at the strange email, and saw that there was a video inside. Curious and expecting something from Rodney, he tapped on the video, causing it to show what appeared to be Rodney in a forest with the other mad scientists.

* * *

"Hello, slouchy…" said Rodney in front of the camera. "We're here to send a message to you and all of your fellow scientists in Science Convention. For the past 4 years, me and my fellow mates of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. have been planning revenge on you. Despite us being in prison for that long, we've constantly been updated about what's been going on in your life thanks to sources like the news."

The scientists gathered around as Rodney showed a few poorly-drawn illustrations detailing his plan. "Our first step is already completed, and that was to break out of prison. Our second step is that while in hiding, we'll be developing some inventions that will be able to take you and your fellow scientists down. We won't be saying what it is, so you won't know how to defeat us. And finally, once we finish our job, we will take over your convention and you will all bow down before us. Anyone who doesn't obey…" Rodney then grins evilly. "…will soon be gone and forgotten…"

The scientists looked in shock; some gasped, some in fear and some in anger. Rodney and his mates were acting like some kind of terrorist group bent on destroying them all. "We don't know when we'll be here…but since we want to make sure our plan goes perfectly smooth, expect us to be here in the next 2 weeks. Until then, it was nice meeting you again, Doofenshmirtz. Once we get there, you'll all fall down…" The last 10 seconds of the video was just him and the rest of the mad scientists laughing like hyenas as Rodney turns off the camera.

Everybody just stood there speechless. Nobody really knew how to react, until Doofenshmirtz finally said: "Guys, I have a feeling that Rodney and his mates will try to strike during the same time as the Science Fair, so I've got an idea in mind."

"And what's that?" asked Alphys.

"This can be a chance for all of us to prove our worth here, and make a weapon or defense system in order to defend ourselves and the convention. I don't mean to make this competitive, as we do have to save ourselves and this community, but I think it ties in pretty well."

"Understandable." said all of them.

"Well, we got two weeks. LET'S GET STARTED!" he shouted. And so the scientists all went back to work, this time starting their plans to either make a defense system or a weapon of some sort. What could they possibly make? Well, we'll see within these next couple of chapters. But of course, it won't be all serious preparing. Some wacky adventures are still to be coming up soon…

Oh, yeah…and Perry just went back to report to Francis, I guess.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	3. Does Not Qualify

**Once I finish this fanfiction, I'll focus more on original projects as well as commissions on DeviantArt. I got some interesting ideas I wanna explore in that site. Anyway, I got nothing else to say, so let's get to reading the reviews as usual.**

 **Exotos135: Yes, there's an arc going on. Will last for 8 more chapters, including this one. Thanks. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Alright, let's see what crazy situation is gonna come up. Oh, and Happy Valentine's! :)**

* * *

"So this is the Science Convention, huh?" wondered Kana Nakamura **(The science teacher of Hakase's** _ **older sister**_ **robot, Nano Shinonome.)** in front of the convention while looking at the invitation the three scientists **(Doof, Hakase and Plankton)** have written for her as well as the others they sent letters to. "I'm not sure why they decided to invite me to the place, but okay." Upon further staring into the place, she began to wonder about Hakase Shinonome, which suddenly triggered her fixation on Nano Shinonome.

"Wait a minute…so it's that kid professor who sent me an invite." she realized. "But this is raising a lot of questions…she seems to have a lifestyle like some sort of social butterfly, even as to invite scientists from around the world to build this convention and form a community, but why would she still keep her creations a secret as if on the outside, she's just a normal kid? Why would she bring that robot to school instead of announcing her existence to the world and potentially change everything on science and artificial intelligence as we know it?" As she put the envelope back in her pocket, she continued to think. "I need answers. I want to examine that robot. I want to make her mine…"

"Something in your mind, lady?" asked a voice. Nakamura immediately jumped upon seeing that someone was in front of her. It was just Denzel Crocker, who was also a newbie at Science Convention. Not wanting any of the other scientists to know her plans, she quickly came up with a lie.

"Oh…uh…nothing…um…I was just…you know…kinda worried that the scientists wouldn't…you know…like me…" she awkwardly stuttered.

"I can understand that." said Mr. Crocker. "I've always wanted to catch fairies, and I wonder if the other scientists would ridicule me for that…" both kinda stared at each other for a while before Mr. Crocker immediately zoomed away from her and into the convention. "TO THE CONVENTION!"

"H-hey, wait up!" said Nakamura, as she followed him inside. There, she just stopped right as she stepped inside and took notice of all the scientists, both old and new, who had their robots today. For testing or something, I dunno. Each scientist along with his/her robot were talking to each other while at their work desks. "This place…this place is certainly colorful…look at all these scientists."

As she looked around, she quickly took notice of Hakase and Nano talking to each other. "This is it! The professor is here along with her robot! I must act quickly!" she thought to herself. However, before even making another move, Doctor Eggman came right in front of her with a clipboard in his hand.

"Oh, you must be new here." he said to her. "Well, let's make this quick. Just tell me a bit about yourself and what you plan to do here, and you're good to go. And after that, we've got another scientist to tell you a mission for you to help us with."

"Oh…uh…it's okay, I-I just came to visit." she tried to make an excuse, but it didn't seem like Eggman was convinced.

"Really? It says in these papers that Hakase invited you." as the two continued to talk back and forth, Nano took notice of Nakamura and informed Hakase about it.

"Ah! Hakase, my science teacher Nakamura is here."

"Oh, looks like she saw my invite!" said Hakase, prompting Nano to ask her why.

"Wait…you invited her? Why is that?"

"Well, ever since I met her, she seemed pretty interesting. So I thought it would be nice to talk to another scientist you know and see if we have something in common."

"I see." said Nano, as we now cut back to Nakamura, her face being the same as one about to facepalm as Eggman walked away from her.

"Pleasure cooperating with me." he said, as he left to tend to his robots Orbot and Cubot.

"Great…I'm now a member of this convention just because I wanted the round dude out of here." Nakamura thought. "Well, it doesn't matter. Right now, my focus is on Nano and nothing else." As she took another step, yet another scientist came right in front of her. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"So, Nakamura…" said Professor Utonium. "We currently have less than 2 weeks to make weapons to defend our community from some coming enemies. You got any ideas, or do you have something that can stop enemies or their machinery?"

Nakamura simply wanted to get it over with, so she quickly said: "I've…got this device that can stun robots temporarily, and it's disguised like a wooden Japanese doll." as she showed the stun gun that looked more like a Kokeshi.

"Ah, that's interesting. Thank you very much. But please be careful not to stun our robots. We don't want to cause any trouble here." he said as he left her. Nakamura simply smirked behind his back.

"We'll see about that." she thought as she took another step. This time, Mr. Crocker jumped right in front of her. "OH COME ON! ANOTHER ONE?!"

"How did it go, lady?!" he exclaimed in happiness.

"Fine, just fine!" she angrily said. "And you?!"

"Well, not great. These scientists told me that I have to make something practical and that I should leave my personal projects for after the battle is over." Mr. Crocker then turned his back. "But I ain't gonna listen! I'm still gonna continue making this navigation device I've been making for weeks! It can locate anyone, even fairies upon scanning a photo of them on the screen." he turned his back again only to find Nakamura gone. "…where'd you go?"

* * *

We now see that Nakamura had escaped and is now sitting at what appears to be her assigned work desk, just next to Hakase's work desk. "So this is my work desk, I see." she thought. "And it had to be right next to the kid and Nano." She then took a look at her stun gun, and immediately trembled. "There's no way that I can make the move. There's tons of scientists here, so her yelping will cause dozens of eyes to move towards me. T-there must be a way to lure her out of the convention so that I can stun her…" she thought, her free hand grasping her hair. Her trembling then caused Nano to notice.

"Ah! N-Nakamura, are you alright?" asked a concerned Nano. Nakamura immediately reacted with surprise and started to stutter just a teeny tiny bit.

"Uh...i-it's fine. It's just…um…a little cold here." she nervously said. "I-I'll probably get some warmth outside once I finish setting up my d-desk."

"If you say so…" said Nano, who started to shiver. "Now that you mention it…it is getting a little cold…I'll probably do the same if you're ready at all…" Nano then left both Hakase and Nakamura alone to talk to the other robots. This gave way for an interesting conversation when Nakamura asked Hakase a question.

"So…tell me, Hakase…you're apparently this…creator of Nano?" Nakamura asked, getting her attention. Hakase immediately and openly nodded her head.

"Yes, I am. And you're apparently her science teacher. You seem to be pretty nice. My robot seems to be getting along with you."

"This could be my chance to ask her some questions if she's legitimate…" she thought before asking: "I want to know how complex and authentic your finest work is if you're able to make something so complicated."

"Oh, Nano can feel pain and have cavities, for example." this promptly shocks Nakamura. "And that's only the very start on the many features I gave her."

"Yep…she's legitimate." she thought before asking another question. "Well, if your robot is almost completely identical to a real human being, why haven't you shown her to the world and potentially change everything on science and artificial intelligence as we know it? Think of how successful your life could be!"

Hakase thought about that for a little bit before responding with: "Well, I'm not interested in fame and fortune. I'm only interested in having somebody take care of me while I grow up." This answer didn't help Nakamura, as she suddenly remembered her first time meeting Hakase and realized no other real relative was in the house. This only paved way to more questions in her head.

But suddenly, she soon saw that Nano just went out the door, making her realize that she now has a chance to stun her if nobody else was outside. So she immediately came up with an excuse. "Man, it's getting cold. Excuse me while I get some warmth outside." she said, stretching her arms before walking out of the place.

"Hope we can talk more when you get back!" she happily said while waving. Nakamura, upon going outside, simply closed the door, giggling to herself.

* * *

"Yes, I've made it past everybody!" she thought, before looking all around her. Only Nano was outside, and she was facing opposite of her, smelling the fresh air. "And perfect! I'm alone with her as well! Okay, Nakamura. Don't mess this up." She quietly took a deep breath and started to sneak up on Nano, who didn't realize that Nakamura was tiptoeing to her holding the stun gun behind her back. Finally, she was just right behind her. She was then gonna use one of her hands to grab her and turn her around while using her other hand to use the stun gun. Upon Nano being knocked out, she would quietly bring her back to her house.

But then…just one tiny thing went wrong, and suddenly everything went horribly wrong.

Nano stretched her arms and leaned sideways. In a way that Nakamura's hand would miss catching her shoulder and somehow caused her to collapse onto the ground. **(Let's say she leaned towards the left causing Nakamura's right hand to completely miss. But it can work the other way.)** This of course caused Nano to take notice of what appears to be an unconscious Nakamura.

"*gasp* Nakamura! Are you alright?!" asked a shocked Nano as she attempted to grab Nakamura's hand in order to pick her up. You know, the one holding the stun gun. Upon accidental contact with the stun gun, it immediately electrocuted Nano, causing a massive scream and her to collapse unconscious onto the ground as well, with some smoke coming out of her body.

However, Nakamura was not unconscious at all. In fact, she heard everything. She immediately got up and took notice of the unconscious Nano, realizing that she was just victorious. "Oh my goodness. I actually did it!" she thought in surprise. "But how am I gonna quietly carry her with no one noticing?" But then, she heard some talking inside the convention.

"Guys, I heard screaming!" said Doofenshmirtz. "It sounded like it came from outside!"

Nakamura immediately decided to make a run for it, knowing that there was no time at all to carry Nano back fast. "Darn it!" she thought while zooming away. "I was already victorious and I didn't even get my prize! I'll have to hide for now…" As soon as she was gone, the scientists immediately burst out the front door to catch sight of an unconscious Nano, with the smoke all gone.

* * *

"NANO!" shouted a scared Hakase. She immediately ran to her and shook her a bit. "Wake up, Nano! What happened?!" Nano slowly woke up, feeling a little dizzy. She suddenly came to, however and saw all of the scientists surrounding her. "Nano, why were you on the ground?"

"I-I don't know, Hakase." she said. "I was just getting some fresh air when I suddenly saw an unconscious Nakamura. When I tried to help her, everything suddenly went black…" This caused the scientists to make up theories on what happened. Soon, Professor Layton thought of one that which the other scientists agreed with.

"Now this is just a theory at the moment, but perhaps L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. sent a random person to capture them. The person then snuck up on them and attacked them both. But when we heard the commotion, there was only enough time to pick up one of them and run off."

"That's probably what really happened." said Dr. Wily.

"Agreed." said Mandark.

"Oh, dear!" said Dr. Fox, shaking in fear. "Those L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. guys are even resorting to kidnapping people!"

"What are they gonna do with Nakamura?! I hope she doesn't spill anything to them or get hurt!" said Hakase, completely scared. The scientists were now starting to get panicky until Layton and Doofenshmirtz tried to calm them down.

"Everybody, this is no time to panic. I'm sure we can safely rescue Nakamura if we can locate L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s whereabouts and go there. But the question is…how are we gonna find the location?" said Layton.

"If only someone could make a special device that can track hidden locations…" said Doofenshmirtz, as everybody began to think. Suddenly, Mr. Crocker took a look at his work-in-progress navigation device and decided to present the idea to the scientists.

"I got an idea!" he said. "We can use this navigation device I'm working on! If you scan a picture of anybody on the screen, it will be able to find the location of said person. Although it will take a while to finish making, once I'm done, if you have a photo of Rodney, we can find L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's location!"

"Denzel, that's a brilliant idea!" said Doofenshmirtz. The scientists then clapped and cheered for Mr. Crocker, who then rushed back to the convention in order to finish making the device.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	4. Artificial

**Once I'm done writing this fanfic, anybody here that has a DeviantArt account can feel free to check my page there for more content. I do mostly OC-related stuff and some commissions. You can also check my YouTube channel (Although I don't update much there.) for some animations and edited videos, like tributes and YTPs. Anyway, with that out of the way, let's get to the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: The manga joked about that near the end in a way. Also, thanks. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks, and you're welcome. :)**

 **Okay, let's continue.**

* * *

A day has passed since that incident last chapter, and now the scientists are working harder to prepare for the big Science Fair event. Their weapons are about halfway finished in development; some are still in their planning stages, some are still being developed, and some are already finished. What are these inventions? Well, we'll get to that in the 9th chapter where we'll discuss every weapon and defense system. Because right now, we've got another story to tell, taking place in the afternoon. Anything I need to bring up? Well, the robots weren't there that day, but the next day they will. Why? You'll see.

"ARGH! IDIOTS!" exclaimed Eggman, storming out of the front door. This catches the attention of Rick, who was just standing outside drinking alcohol.

"W-Whatcha angry about, big dog?" he asked.

"I was in a video chat with my robots as I wanted to check up on them to see if the house was cleaned up yet. And guess what, they SLACKED OFF ON THE JOB! UGH…there are just some days where I CAN'T STAND MY ROBOTS! One day they can be pretty loyal; another day they just slack off and don't follow my orders at all, like today! I-If there was only SOME way to program them to make them more loyal and competent!"

"You mean change their artificial intelligence in order to make them less like buffoons?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"*burp* Maybe you could ask th-that little ginger-haired kid."

"You mean Dexter? He's so busy working on his inventions that he's barely talked to anyone."

"T-The other one. The girl. The one whose robot is the closest thing t-to a real human being. She could probably help you into making your robots more competent."

"Hakase Shinonome?" Eggman began to think a little bit about his interactions with Hakase the past few days. Although not many, what Eggman always remembered in their interactions together was when Nano was in the picture. During his examinations of her, he concluded that she was incredible from an artificial intelligence perspective. He also thought that it was impressive that she was very loyal to Hakase, compared to Orbot and Cubot's loyalty to himself. "Yeah, maybe she could help! Thanks, Rick!" he said as he rushed back inside and towards Hakase. She was just at her desk, opening up a small pack of one of her favorite snacks: chocolate sharks.

Upon noticing that Eggman came up to her, she greeted him. "Hello, Eggman."

"Hakase, upon remembering our times talking to each other, I can conclude that the robot you made is incredible! It's so complex and lifelike and is able to competently do tasks!" said Eggman in astonishment. Hakase simply giggled while rolling her eyes.

"I get that a lot about Nano." she said.

"Actually, to the point where I'm pretty jealous. My robots may also be complex and lifelike, but they're the most lazy, useless, incompetent robots I've ever had, higher than that old chicken robot and that…tank-like robot."

"What's the point you're getting at, Eggman?" she asked.

"…do you mind if I borrow the blueprints of your robot so that I can use it to modify my bots?" Without any delay, Hakase immediately shut down his idea.

"Sorry, Eggman. But no." she immediately said, completely disappointing Eggman.

"B-But why?!" he exclaimed. "If it has to do with those blueprints being top secret, I swear I won't tell anybody about it. It can be just between the two of us! Promise!"

"Okay, here's the thing Eggman. I'm somewhat fine with showing my blueprints to people. My concern is if the person interested in using the design is responsible enough."

"Wha…are you saying that I'm not responsible enough to handle machines?" exclaimed Eggman, suspicious on what Hakase's trying to get across.

"Oh, I'm sure you can handle machines. Just the stupid ones."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I know you can handle machines. But there's a higher risk of making your robot extremely intelligent. You see, intelligence is a very important factor. The smarter a robot is, the more likely it can become independent of its master. So there's a greater risk if improperly cared for."

"But what about your robot? Isn't she independent?"

"Yes, but she'd rather stay with me as I'm the one who properly takes care of her. You treat your robots like garbage, but they're still simple enough to remain dependent on you. So unless you follow my example of how I treat my robots, you're not allowed to see the blueprints. They can be a real danger if improperly used." she then took a bite of her first chocolate shark. "Mmm…chocolate sharks…"

* * *

Of course, Eggman wouldn't take no for an answer. "How am I gonna distract the little kid so that I can steal those blueprints?" he thought, as he stared at her enjoying her delicious treats. Suddenly, he got an idea to lure her outside long enough for him to steal the blueprints and quickly photocopy it. "Say, Hakase…" he asked. "You mind if I have one of your chocolate sharks? They look pretty appetizing."

"Not at all. Here, have one." she then handed one chocolate shark to Eggman.

"Thanks." he said, as he quickly ran to his work desk to get out what appears to be a size-changing ray gun. He then ran outside as he quickly threw the chocolate shark high in the air and zapped it, causing the chocolate shark to grow as big as…well, a Great White Shark. The chocolate shark then fell onto the ground, causing the sound of a giant thud. This prompts the scientists to run outside.

"Eggman, what was that big thud about?!" asked Lisa Loud in shock.

"Oh, I wanted to test out my size-changing ray gun on a chocolate shark I had. I can conclude that my test is a complete success."

"I mean, okay…" said Mandark. "But who's gonna eat all of that?" Suddenly, Hakase ran towards the chocolate shark and immediately hugged it.

"You're all mine now. All mine!" she exclaimed, still hugging the shark. While she was distracted, Eggman immediately ran back inside, went to Hakase's desk and stole the blueprints from one of the drawers. He then went to the scanner and quickly made a copy before putting the original blueprints back in the drawer. Suddenly, voices shouted out:

"EGGMAN!"

"What?" asked Eggman, going outside to see most of the scientists attempting to pull Hakase away from the shark.

"Eggman, shrink that thing back! Hakase's not allowed to eat that much sugar!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz.

"Fine." he said, as he used the same size-changing ray gun to shrink the chocolate shark back to its original size. A disappointed Hakase caught it in her hands before shrugging it off and munched on it. "Well, I'll be going back home to tend to my robots. We'll be bringing our robots for testing tomorrow, right Doof?"

"Yes, we are." said Doof.

"Alright. I'll be here first thing in the morning." he waved goodbye to everyone as he walked back to his home. Upon going there, he saw his two robots Orbot and Cubot zoom to him with worried faces. They appeared to be holding cleaning items as well.

"W-we are so sorry, Eggman!" stuttered Cubot. "We quickly cleaned up the house for you!"

"We promise we won't slack off on the job again!" said Orbot in fear.

"Oh, I'll make sure you won't." he said, as he took a quick look at the blueprints. "The kid will obviously know something's up if I make a new robot from scratch…" he thought. "Hmm….maybe I should put all that artificial intelligence onto two microchips…"

* * *

 **The next day…**

It was early morning, and most of the scientists and their robots were already at the convention, talking to each other about what tests were gonna happen today. Suddenly, the front door burst open, catching everyone's attention. It was Eggman, who was holding the blueprints.

"Gentlemen, I've been at work last night changing my robots in order to make them more competent and more intelligent. Now…meet the IMPROVED Orbot and Cubot!" After he says his words, Orbot and Cubot come into the scene, looking exactly the same **(But with those microchips Eggman was talking about just planted behind their heads.)**. However, based on their body language and expressions, they seemed…very different.

"So, what's different about them so far?" asked Dexter.

"Well, not much as far as I know. But that's why I'm gonna test them throughout the day and see how loyal they are now. Robots, to my work desk immediately!"

"Yes, master." said the two, as they flew straight to his work desk, with Eggman following and putting the blueprints in one of the drawers. Now throughout the morning, Eggman constantly shouted orders at the two robots. This went on until lunchtime happened, where Eggman told the robots to stay in while he went to grab some fast food. While away, the two robots began to talk to each other in private.

"That Dr. Eggman has been bossing us around all day! I say we do something about that!" said Orbot.

"But aren't we dependent on Eggman?" asked Cubot.

"I don't think so anymore. Throughout the day, I thought to myself that we can do things on our own now that we're intelligent enough to do things independently, but that Eggman keeps shutting down that possibility. So I say we get our revenge when he gets back!"

"But how?"

"I have an idea…"

* * *

As soon as Eggman came back, he saw Orbot and Cubot waiting for him, with angered looks on their faces. "Alright, bots. I got more stuff for you to do, and I want you to get to it!"

"Beat it, Eggman! You can't tell us what to do!" shouted Orbot. This shocks Eggman, as well as catches everyone's attention.

"Wha…WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he yelled.

"Eggman, we've decided to become independent! We're smart enough to do things on our own without you!" exclaimed Cubot.

"In fact, to prove it, we're gonna make our own independent robots with the blueprints you used to improve us!" says Orbot, exposing the blueprints to everyone in the convention. Eggman immediately gulped, realizing that things were gonna get bad.

"Hey, Hakase…aren't those the blueprints you used to make me?" asked Nano to Hakase.

"Why so it is…EGGMAN!" she yelled, as Eggman nervously turned to her. He soon saw that she looked extremely furious, figuratively shown through fire engulfing her entire body. "What did you do with my blueprints?!" she yelled, as she began to walk up to him.

"Nothing! I swear I didn't use it!" he nervously said.

"EGGMAN!" she shouted, in a louder tone this time.

"S-seriously!" Eggman started to stutter.

" **EGGMAN!** " she screamed at the top of her lungs in fury, completely scaring Eggman and making him confess.

"Okay, okay! I photocopied your blueprints while you were distracted by that chocolate shark yesterday! I then used those blueprints to compress all that artificial intelligence into two microchips I inserted onto Orbot and Cubot! I'm sorry! I didn't think they'd end up rebellious!"

"Eggman, I clearly told you about the dangers of improper care towards smarter robots!" she angrily said before sighing. "But at least you only used microchips, so it will be much easier to take them off, right?"

"Yes. You can easily remove them if you pick at it or you forcibly knock 'em hard."

"Then I say we take them off!" said Hakase, with all of the scientists and robots agreeing. Well, except for Orbot and Cubot of course, who immediately object.

"Oh, no you don't! Thanks to Eggman, we are no longer dependent on anybody! In fact, we'll run away as far as we can, so that nobody can interfere with us making our bots! Now goodbye!" said Orbot, as the two begin to zoom to the front door. Of course, the scientists and the other robots attempted to grab them or pin them down on the ground. But even if they were grabbed or pinned down, the two still somehow manage to get out. Soon, they were about to leave the door.

"So long, scientists!" said Cubot.

"THEY'RE ABOUT TO ESCAPE!" exclaimed Cricket.

"Not on my watch!" said Hakase, holding a remote control for Nano. Upon pressing a button, Nano's rocket-propelled right hand burst out and began flying towards Orbot and Cubot, who were now outside. Since the hand was flying so fast, both robots had no time to react to the loud sound, and upon turning around, the hand immediately punched both of them, who then collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Upon getting punched in the faces, the microchips attached to the back of their heads immediately popped out and fell onto the ground, just right beside the robots, who were now back to normal. Upon everybody leaving the front door to check on the robots, Stanford Pines proceeded to stomp on the microchips, effectively destroying them, while Hakase grabbed the blueprint copy from Orbot.

"*sigh* It's all over now." he said, as everybody then turned to angrily stare at a guilty-looking Eggman.

* * *

"Eggman, your knowledge of Hakase's blueprints were gonna destroy us all in the long run." said Layton. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I promise I won't tell ANYBODY about the blueprints! I won't even use them ever again!" pleaded Eggman.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't." said Stanford, who was setting up what appeared to be his friend McGucket's Memory Gun, a device used to wipe out specific memories based on what you put into it. He typed in " _Hakase's Blueprints_ ".

"W-what's that ray gun do?!" asked Eggman, a little scared.

"Yeah, what's it for?" asked Hakase, curious.

"Oh, just to be sure nothing like this happens again…" said Stanford, who then aimed at Eggman and immediately zapped him with it. Everybody then turned to see Eggman a little dizzy before he came to and asked the scientists a question.

"Uh…hey…can somebody remind me of what happened last afternoon? I strangely can't remember…"

Hakase was surprised that Eggman couldn't remember, so she asked Stanford: "Wait, why can't Eggman remember?"

Stanford then whispered into her ear. "This ray gun made Eggman forget about only your blueprints. All you have to do is fill in the void with something else. He'll immediately believe it." Hakase nodded her head and turned to Eggman.

"Um…you were planning to take your robots to a theme park for next week. Perhaps that nearby Disneyland!" This excites Orbot and Cubot, who immediately got up and ran to Eggman.

"You…you really wanted to bring us to Disneyland, Dr. Eggman?" asked Cubot in disbelief.

After a few moments of silence, Eggman basically believed what Hakase just told him. "Yes, I was planning to bring you guys to Disneyland for some fun times!" he then turned to the scientists to tell them he was gonna take the day off. "Fellas, I'll be taking the day off today. Me and my bots are gonna purchase some tickets to Disneyland back at the house. Catch ya tomorrow."

"Bye, Eggman!" said everyone as the three left. Stanford then went up to Hakase.

"You should probably destroy that copy before something like this happens again." he said to her, who took a good look at it before deciding against it.

"Well, maybe I should probably just lock up the copy in my house or something. It's always good to have a copy in case one of those enemies from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. tries to steal the blueprints here."

"Fair enough. But make sure you lock it up well when you get back home."

"Will do, Stanford." said Hakase, as everybody went back inside to get back to work. However, nobody seemed to notice that two people from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. were spying on them outside in order to see what they were up to. They weren't physically outside, as they had what appeared to be one of those hidden minibot cameras to take care of that. How much did they hear? We don't entirely know for sure.

But it's very likely they saw everything that happened outside.

"So, that little girl's got some interesting blueprints, huh?" said Rodney before he instructs the other scientist beside him. "Send someone to find the convention and steal those blueprints. I got an idea…"

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	5. Test Tube

**So, we're at the halfway point of this fanfic, which means I'm probably gonna spend more time writing than drawing at the moment just to get this over with. Yeah, this usually happens whenever I do a multi-chapter fanfic. Also, I might be a little slower in uploading the later chapters because I'm preparing for a final school project presentation that will happen at the end of March. Just to let you know. Anyway, review time!**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Exotos135: Yes. That's a thing, apparently. Also, since Eggman has now forgotten, no need for him to get in trouble. Anyway, thank you.**

 **Alright, let's get to it.**

* * *

The Science Fair is now just about a week away, which means the scientists are working as hard as they can to get their weapons and defenses done in time. However, they just might be so busy that a certain enemy might come to steal some of their blueprints. However, this chapter will give the story just a bit of a break. Nothing big or grand will happen here, at least not until the end. This will just be a normal side-story with not that much happening. Still, I think it's worth reading if you wanna see some…uh…weird stuff. Anyway, let's begin.

Plankton was not at his work desk at the time being, as he was using some other scientist's work desk in order to watch videos on their tablet with friends. "You got the screen ready?" asked Plankton, who was bringing in some microscope-sized popcorn. We then see that his friends Test Tube and Dr. Fox were starting up the YouTube app.

"Yep, right about now." said Dr. Fox, as she began scrolling for videos. "So what do you wanna watch? Some cat videos? These YTP things? A Swedish person playing video games?"

"Keep scrolling." said Test Tube

"Hmm…music videos, awful politics, Peridot's YouTube cha-wait, hold on." said Dr. Fox, who immediately saw a strange video in the recommended feed. The thumbnail featured Doofenshmirtz in his underwear while wearing a cape and posing. "Isn't that your friend Doofenshmirtz?"

"Why so it is…" said Plankton, confused. "But why is he…dressed like that?" Test Tube then pressed on the video, causing the video to start up. The video in question showed Doofenshmirtz in his teenage years, wearing only his underwear alongside a cape and roller skates. While he was skating in one specific direction, he exclaims: "I am a superstar!" before immediately slipping and falling into a toilet. That was when the video ended.

"Well, that was…weird." said Dr. Fox, who immediately looked at the number of views the video had. "HOLY COW! Millions of views?!"

"OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!" Doofenshmirtz shouted so loud it got everybody's attention, as he ran towards the tablet and snatched it from the three. "That old video of mine is very embarrassing to look at, and shouldn't be viewed!"

"Why did you even post it anyway if you thought it was embarrassing?" asked Test Tube. As the scientists came up to him, Doofenshmirtz explained the video by showing it all to them.

"*sigh* So I recorded myself doing this stupid thing just to get popular. Probably just a phase I was going through. When I first uploaded it, it started off incredibly obscure. But one day, nearly a decade ago, the video suddenly became popular and I became a laughing stock. So I made an invention to delete the memory from everyone's minds. It didn't work, but thankfully in the passing years, it died out."

"Why don't you delete it now that nobody cares about it?"

"Even if I did, because it got popular, people have downloaded it hundreds of times, so that would be pretty pointless because someone would just reupload it if I just deleted it. Probably should've never uploaded it in the first place…"

"No need to feel so bad, Doof. We've all done some pretty stupid things just to get noticed at some point…" said Mandark.

"Yeah, I've made a stupid video at one point that was never meant to be shown to the world." said Snaptrap. "But you know…it somehow got there, and since everyone loves stupid…it got popular."

"Same here." said Cricket.

"Also same!" said Mametchi.

"Another one here!" said Eggman, and it just continued from scientist to scientist across the room.

"Well, since we're all apparently in the same boat, there's no use hiding it. How about we watch some of those stupid videos to pass the time?" asked Doof, causing everyone to nod their heads. "This should bring back some memories for you guys." he said as Eggman gets the tablet and begins typing in something.

"Oh, man…this one should be pretty embarrassing…" said Eggman, as he showcases the video for everyone to see.

* * *

 **Let's Play Minecraft – Ep 1: WHAT IS THIS?!** _ **(Eggman's channel)**_

On the corner of recorded Minecraft footage is Eggman, who high fives the camera and says: "TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU LADIES OUT THERE! My name is EggPie! And today, we'll be playing some Minecraft!" Eggman began to move his character. "Now, I'm in this creative mode here so that I can try out some Redstone experiments. Why? So that I can apply these skills in real life! DESIGNING MACHINES TO DESTROY THAT PUNY HEDGEHOG!"

He began flying his character around the world until he found a flat spot. "Oh, this one looks good. Alright, let's get started! Uh…how do I start…"

 **30 minutes later…**

We see that Eggman is completely lost. "OH COME ON! It's easy making them in real life! How is this hard in a video game?!" Upon taking a look at Eggman's _machine_ , it appeared to be just a bunch of random blocks and pistons put together, with Redstone all over the place. A button was randomly placed on one of the blocks, but it didn't do anything to the machine, so it was completely useless. **(On a side note, because Eggman was taking so long, the scientists skipped certain parts of the video, as it was all the exact same thing.)**

At that point, Eggman snaps and smashes his head on the keyboard, accidentally ending the recording and thus ending the video. The scientists then look at Eggman, who says: "It was a complete waste of time! That game is a complete joke! I didn't learn a single thing!"

"Says the one who got too ambitious over Minecraft." joked Plankton, causing the scientists to laugh.

"Hey, that's not funny!" yelled Eggman to Plankton, as Mandark then gets the tablet from him and began typing in his channel.

"Here's a particularly weird one." said Mandark, tapping on one of his videos.

* * *

 **Mandark Gets Revenge On Dexter!** _ **(Mandark's channel)**_

The video started with a clip from one of Mandark's favorite space opera movies, but instead with his and Dexter's faces slapped onto the characters in the film; Mandark being the bad guy **(We'll call him Mandarth)** and Dexter being the good guy **(We'll just keep calling him Dexter.)**. As the video went on, we see that the video was dubbed over with Mandark's voice recording of himself and impressions of Dexter and eventually Dee Dee **(Or Princess Dee Dee as we'll see later on.)**.

The video showed Mandarth and Dexter fighting on top of a high spot, with the possibility of falling down on a seemingly endless pit. But it appears that Dexter is cornered, as Mandarth begins to laugh maniacally.

"There is no escape for you now, Dexter!" he said, as he slowly went up to Dexter, who nervously brought out his weapon. "What's this? A laser saber?! The force is strong in you, young Dexter!" As he went up even closer, he began to taunt Dexter.

"Dexter, it is I…MANDARTH! There is something you should know…" He then closely went up to Dexter and whispered into his ear. "Dexter, I…am your neighbor!" This causes Dexter to completely flip out.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU! IT IS TOO MUCH FOR MY PUNY INTELLECTUAL PROCESS!" Dexter then tried to quickly slice at Mandarth, but Mandarth knew what he was gonna try to do, so he quickly reacted and sliced off Dexter's arm with his laser saber. "OW! MY ARM! YOU HAVE MY ARM CLEAN OFF!"

"Join me, Dexter! Join the Mandarth side!" he mocked.

"OH NO! I'm scared!" Dexter nervously said as he tipped over and fell down the bottomless pit, presumably to his death. At this point, the movie clip was over with and we now cut to Mandark filming himself with toy versions of the characters, once again slightly changed to reflect Mandarth and Princess Dee Dee, who comes up to him while singing.

"Thank you for saving me from my stupid brother!" she said.

"Ah, Princess Dee Dee! You look radiant as usual!" Mandarth nervously said, causing Dee Dee to giggle.

"And you are so big and strong, Mandarth! I can resist your advances no longer! Kiss me, Mandarth!"

"I thought you would never ask!" He then proceeded to have the two action figures kissing each other for the last 5 seconds as the video ends. After it ended, Mandark saw that everybody was looking at him funny, not sure how to react. Especially Dexter, who simply said: "I'll be in the bathroom washing my eyes out." before he left.

"What?!" said Mandark, as if he didn't expect the funny looks from everyone. "I have a lot of free time, okay?!" Snaptrap then snatched the tablet away from Mandark as he began typing in something.

"Oh, man! This video of mine's gonna be good!" he exclaimed, as he began showing it to everyone.

* * *

 **SNAPTRAP'S GREATEST PRANK EVER (GONE WRONG) 100% NOT CLICKBAIT** _ **(Snaptrap's channel)**_

"What's up, everybody?!" said Snaptrap, who appeared to be on a random street. "My name is Snaptrap! And today, I'm gonna be pranking some weirdos on the streets! How you may ask? Well, I've got this pillow right here. Nobody expects to get hit with a pillow, so this is gonna be funny! *snickers*"

The next scene showed a hidden camera monitoring the street Snaptrap was in. There was a nearby bush where he was hiding, waiting for his victim to come. Soon, a random citizen just walked by, causing Snaptrap to immediately jump out and throw the pillow onto his face, knocking him onto the ground.

"HAHAHAHA! IT'S JUST A PRANK, BRO!" he laughed before picking up the hidden camera. "Anyway, that's it for today, everyone. Hope you enjoyed it!" The video just immediately ended there, as everybody just stared at Snaptrap with confused faces.

"That's it?" asked Lisa.

"I was in that bush for 2 hours straight! I didn't want to wait for the next one!" Snaptrap said, trying to justify the short length time. Soon after, Mametchi gets the tablet from him.

"Alright, let me go through some of my videos and see which one is the most awful…" he said, scrolling through his channel. "They're mostly just tutorial videos on certain machines you can make." As he scrolled through his videos, he then caught sight of one he wasn't very familiar with. In fact, it seemed very out of place for his channel, as the thumbnail had a solid color containing Spider-Man and Elsa from Frozen doing some crazy shenanigans. What's even strange is that out of all of the videos he had, which contained maybe a couple hundred views; this one had about 15 million. "Wait…I don't remember uploading this…" says Mametchi, as he tapped on the video to take a closer look.

* * *

 **Spiderman Frozen Elsa DisneyCarToys Toy Channel Monster Ariel and Barbie** _ **(Mametchi's channel)**_

The video immediately started with Mametchi's little sister Chamametchi, holding two action figures of Spider-Man and Elsa. She was just recording herself playing with them in the living room and making impressions of their voices. "Cha…Chamametchi?! My little sister uploaded this?! But how?" he asked in confusion. Unfortunately, nobody knew how.

"Oh…Spider-Man, you are so brave and strong! Let's go on a date!" said Elsa.

"Yesiree! Let's go on a beautiful picnic together!" said Spider-Man, as the camera began to shake. "Huh?! What's going on?!"

"Oh no!" said Elsa, turning to find something horrible. "It's…it's…" Chamametchi then dropped the Elsa doll as she picked up a third doll, which was a toy of Dr. Eggman.

"Yes, my pretty! It is me! DR. EGGMAN! And I'm here to get you!" he said, as he came up to her. But suddenly, Spider-Man went in between the both of them.

"Get your hands off of my Elsa!" he said, as the two began to fight. This leads to Eggman being defeated after about 10 seconds of clashing the toys together, which is really just Chamametchi putting Eggman on the floor as she picks Elsa up again.

"You saved me, Spider-Man!" said Elsa in joy.

"Now how about that picnic?" asked Spider-Man. And the video simply ended there, as Eggman went up to Mametchi.

"I take it that your little sister is a big fan of me?" asked Eggman.

"I-I guess…" he said, as Plankton went up onto Mametchi's head.

"Hey, I got a video! Type in _Cooking with Plankton_ and tap on the first result." he said, as Mametchi did exactly as told. The video then proceeded to load…

* * *

 **Cooking with plankton the ultimate step by step guide** _ **(Plankton's channel)**_

"Hello, my good fellows." said Plankton, wearing a chef hat. Plankton was just on top of a kitchen counter in the Chum Bucket. "Today we'll be making a surprise recipe today, so I won't tell you what I'm making. Anyway, I will start off with the ingredients." Plankton then proceeded to ramble on about the ingredients without even talking about the specifications of each one.

"First we have a….I mean…some tomatoes, I guess. And then we have…uh…let-lettuce or something like that, and eggs, too. Eggs…eggs, yeah. And finally…some bread, yeah." After that, he simply talked extremely fast while he rushed over the directions until the dish was done. "Get all that stuff, put it in the blender and blend for 20 seconds. Then put it in a bowl and heat it in a microwave for a minute. And voila!"

Upon looking at the gross-colored soup-like dish, he looked over the instructions again. "Huh…it was supposed to be a burger…" Plankton then realized that the audience may have overheard him. "Oh, I mean…uh…this is my special burger soup! Let's give it a taste test!"

Plankton then picked up the bowl and spilled all of it onto the ground, but the camera angle made it look like he's actually drinking it all in one go. "Mmm…that was delicious!" he said, rubbing his tummy. After about 5 seconds of silence, he quickly said: "Uh…like, comment and subscribe." as the video cut to the credits part featuring a dancing Plankton put over a spinning video of various types of desserts, while calm elevator music was playing.

"Don't judge my cooking based on that video alone!" he said. "I'm a really great chef! I was just in a hurry, that's all!" Bubblegum then gets the tablet from Mametchi as she began typing in her own channel before scrolling through some of her old videos. Soon, she saw one she was interested in seeing again.

"Oh, hey. I remember this." said Bubblegum, as she tapped on the video.

* * *

 **Beautiful Makeup ft. Marceline** _ **(Bubblegum's channel)**_

We start off with Bubblegum waving at the camera on top of her bed. "Hey, everyone. My name is Bubblegum and we're back with some makeup tutorials! This time, I'm gonna try something very stylish on Marceline." She moves the camera to Marceline, who was just right beside her. "Ready, Marcy?"

"I'm ready with what ya got." said Marcy, as the video now timelapses with Bubblegum putting makeup all over Marceline's face and skin. Although I won't go into exact detail, Bubblegum made it look like Marceline's skin was the same color as her skin. Plus, she also put in certain types of makeup like blush, eyeliner and a bit of powder. Soon, the timelapse was done and Bubblegum then gives Marceline a mirror.

"What do you think, Marcy?"

"…I look like you but with different hair." she said, as the two giggled before Bubblegum goes up to the camera.

"Well, that's it for today, everybody. Hope you enjoyed and subscribe for more beauty videos. Peace!" And as of that, the video ended.

"To think I started off as some pretty damsel…" she thought to herself, as Doof gets the tablet from her.

"Alright, we've got enough time for one more video, so we'd better make this good." said Doof, as Cricket then snatches the tablet from Doof, before he quickly typed his channel in.

"This video is my most popular out of all of them! And probably the most disliked, too…" he said the second sentence in a more depressed tone, as he tapped on the video.

* * *

 **Cricket Reacts To The Tooniverse Emissary Trailer!** _ **(Cricket's channel)**_

The first thing shown in the video was some 3D spinning text over some random pop song; the text saying _Cricket Reacts_. After the intro, Cricket starts up the video in his lab. "Hello there, everybody! Cricket is here! And today, I'm here to watch this recent trailer for the upcoming Tooniverse Emissary movie! I am so excited to watch this movie, and without any further ado, LET'S BEGIN!" **(Author's Note: You want to see the trailer? Check my profile and you'll see it there.)**

Through most of the video though, Cricket didn't seem to be reacting at all. He was mostly just staring, occasionally saying a very generic response to something that happened in the video, like: "WOAH!" or "That's amazing!" or "Theory confirmed!" or a simple chuckle. This pretty much went on until the video was over.

"Well, that was such an amazing video! I like the part where…uh…it was such an amazing video, man! Anyway, leave a like, subscribe and possibly buy one of my t-shirts at this site right here!" said Cricket, pointing to an external link in the form of a URL. "Anyway, bye!" And so the video ended right there.

"I think the video pretty much explained why nobody liked it." said Anais.

"Yeah…" said Cricket, sounding a bit sad, before Doof comforted him.

"It's okay, Cricket. Like what Mandark said…everyone makes dumb decisions at some point in their lives. But it's good to learn from those mistakes so that we don't do them again, right fellas?" he asked, as the scientists all nodded their heads. "That's good. Alright, let's all just get back to wo-"

"I SEE A MEMBER OF L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. OUTSIDE!" exclaimed Mametchi, who pointed to a window. Everyone looked to see a member of the opposing organization just outside the window. However, upon being caught, the member began to run away as far as he could back to his location. But not before the scientists all burst through the front door to try and get him.

"GET THAT SCIENTIST!" shouted Doof, as everyone continued to chase after him. Unfortunately, the member was successful in escaping, leaving the scientists out of breath. "Oh, man! He was fast enough to run away from us!"

"What are we gonna do, Doof?" said Plankton.

"Yeah! If L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is now getting closer to getting inside this place, what do you suppose we do?" asked Utonium.

"I think we're gonna need to find a way to guard the place." said Doof. "C'mon, let's get back to the lab and think up of some ideas for defenses!" he said, as he and the rest of the scientists hurried back into the convention. Meanwhile, we cut to Rodney yelling at the escapee for his failed mission.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST LET YOUR GUARD DOWN AND LEAVE WITHOUT TAKING THE BLUEPRINTS!" he barked at his face.

"I-I'm sorry! There were just too many of them!" he pleaded.

"Really now…" he groaned. "Looks like we'll have to take things to the next level. YOU GO BACK, BUT THIS TIME…BRING MORE PEOPLE INTO THAT SCIENCE CONVENTION! Let's see how they can handle dozens." said Rodney as he began to laugh evilly.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	6. Kind of Bwah

**This one should be relatively short. Just to continue Nakamura's part back in chapter 3. So let's get this over with.**

 **Exotos135: Well, in its early days it was pretty good. But because of stuff like the Adpocalypse, political bias, confusing rules, censorship, unfair punishment of content creators, rise of infamous YouTubers, etc; you really have to look around YouTube now to find some really good content. Anyway, thanks. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: It's sort of like YouTube in general. Anyway, thanks. :)**

 **Alright, let's do it.**

* * *

It was about 6 days before the Science Fair was gonna happen, and since the scientists were almost done with their preparations, they were a little more relaxed with their time. Of course, ever since what happened last time, a scientist **(Whose work is finished.)** gets randomly picked each day to be a lookout. Now this stuff isn't really that important, as it's just to setup what was gonna happen today…

It was just a regular morning like all the other mornings. Eggman, who was the lookout today, was just right beside the front door, holding a tablet to watch some TV shows to pass the time. "Hmm…ooh! They released the 5th season of _Hedgehog Abbey_! I wonder what the premiere will be about!" Before he was able to tap on the first episode, Doofenshmirtz comes out the door. "Oh, hey Doof. What's up?"

"We're getting requests from people who may not have the scientist status, but may do things related to science." said Doof, who pulled out a few envelopes from his pockets and opened the first one. "For example, one letter here has a pic of the sender. She's a goth-looking witch who brews potions and uses her friends as test subjects. Would she count to be part of the team?"

"Perhaps when she arrives, we can take a look. Any others?" Doof then opened another letter, which didn't contain a picture.

"I got another one, but it's just one word repeated dozens of times. Bwah."

"Bwah?"

"Yeah. Just _Bwah_. I wonder who sent this..." Soon, Doof began to hear the exact same words from afar. The two looked to see about a dozen of white goofy-looking rabbits walking towards them in rather bizarre ways. The scientists and robots inside took notice and went outside to see these rabbits come even closer.

"BWAH BWAH!" said one of the rabbits, causing the rest to do the same.

"I think you got an answer." said Eggman, as another rabbit comes to the front, having a beard and holding what looked like some kind of megaphone made out of a traffic cone and certain small machines.

"Bwah bwah." said Lapinibernatus. **(Yes, that's the name of the beardy rabbit. Don't ask.)** Those two unintelligible words went through the megaphone to produce actual English. "Greetings, fellow scientists."

"Huh!" said the scientists, as Doofenshmirtz was taken aback by their intelligence. "You can talk! You're…an intelligent species!"

"Indeed we are." said Lapinibernatus. "Well, mostly me. Although these Rabbids may have the intelligence to build rockets and time machines, they lack basic common sense."

"You've made rockets and time machines?!" said Plankton in surprise. One of the Rabbids nods its head.

"I'd certainly like to join this team and help you with whatever problem you have at the moment. These other Rabbids will simply do things on their own, so just leave them out here so that they don't cause trouble." said Lapinibernatus. "May I join?"

"Go ahead." said Hakase, who then hugged one of the Rabbids, who was trying to break free from her. "And leave the others here. I just wanna hug 'em!"

"Saaaaaaaame!" said Nano, who did the same with another Rabbid, who also tried to break free from her. Meanwhile, the scientists and the robots, as well as Lapinibernatus went inside the convention before Hakase and Nano followed. Now the whole morning and a bit of the afternoon just went by like normal, although every now and then, one scientist would go outside to see that the Rabbids were building a new transportation device **(A rocket, to be exact.)** , as the Rabbids' natural goal is to land on the moon.

"Should we be somewhat concerned about what your friends are doing?" asked Layton.

"Maybe a little, but I wouldn't worry too much. If your convention is very sturdy, their machines won't do much damage." said Lapinibernatus. Layton pretty much shrugged.

* * *

Soon, it was nearly closing time. Just about 30 minutes were left on the clock before everybody was to go home. But, this is when things will get interesting. Since this morning, someone has been secretly stalking and spying on the Rabbids, always ducking and hiding at a nearby bush or tree so that he wouldn't get noticed. That someone is Zak, a somewhat geeky teenager who has a paranoid obsession with the Rabbids who he believes are aliens plotting to take over the Earth. However, due to his paranoia and his obsession with the conspiracy, he's completely oblivious to the fact that the Rabbids are somewhat benign idiots. **(If it was still 2006, he'd be right about the Rabbids. But you know, the Rabbids later tried to cash in on the success of the Minions.)**

Throughout the day, he's been writing down notes and spying on inside and outside the convention to see what the Rabbids were up to. "Some of these Rabbids seem to be teaming up with some kind of secret society of scientists. Judging from the inventions I've seen, the rocket outside is so that the Rabbids can use whatever weapons they're making with their partners in order to take over the world. I must find a way to stop this before it's too late." said Zak to himself.

And now we're back to the last 30 minutes. At this point, Zak planned to get the Rabbids within the area one by one with a net he brought. He knew he would be no match for the _society_ , so he decided to take out the Rabbids first before he would cross the bridge on what he would do about the _society_. However, while he was running to hide again, he accidentally bumps into someone.

After backing away a bit, he then sees that it was Nakamura, the scientist who tried to capture Nano back in the 3rd chapter, though he obviously didn't know her. And since he didn't know her, he automatically screamed and backed away, thinking she was also a member of those scientists. "AAAHHH! DON'T HURT ME! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!" he screamed before Nakamura slapped him.

"Quiet! You're gonna blow my cover!" said Nakamura, which calmed down Zak a bit.

"Oh, you're here to get those Rabbids as well?" he asked, confusing her.

"What? No, I'm trying to get one of the members of the convention!" said Nakamura, who handed Zak a picture of Nano. "This is what she looks like."

Zak began to think for a bit before he began to make a deal to her. "Tell you what…let's team up. You take those Rabbids that are outside while I try and get this member from the convention. Then we trade. How's that sound?"

Nakamura thought about it for a bit before she shrugged and decided to go with it. "Deal."

"Alright, come with me to that bush near the convention!" said Zak as the two went into the bush.

"Okay…when I count to three, I'll sneak around the convention and go inside the back window so that I get that member, while you slowly try to get the Rabbids. Got it?" Nakamura nodded her head. "Alright…one, two…" Before Zak could say three though, Nakamura felt something crawling behind her back. She then turned to see that a spider was on her back. This causes Nakamura to quickly scream and jump out the bush and run around in circles within the area of the convention; her scream catching the scientists and robots' attentions, as they began heading towards outside. Her scream also caught the attention of the Rabbids, who now began chasing her while laughing.

"Why did you do that?!" exclaimed Zak, coming out of the bush to calm Nakamura down. But by then, the scientists and robots zoomed out the front door to see the two right beside the rocket the Rabbids were building; Nakamura being covered with Rabbids. "Uh…oh…we're dead."

Lapinibernatus quickly remembered Zak upon seeing him again. "Hey, it's you again. Aren't you the-"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled Zak, as he ran away from everyone to go back to his home, screaming while his hands were in the air.

"What was that about?" asked Snaptrap.

"The kid's a bit…paranoid about everything. That's what I saw the first time I met him." said Lapinibernatus. Everyone simply did a "Huh." before going back to Nakamura.

* * *

"NAKAMURA!" shouted Nano, as she went up and hugged Nakamura, who was confused. "You're okay!" The rest of the scientists began talking to Nakamura as well.

"That must've been scary being held hostage at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!" said Mametchi.

"You must've escaped from that organization when you had the chance!" said Cricket.

"Do you know anything from your time there?" asked Stanford. Nakamura was, of course, confused and didn't know what the scientists were talking about. But because she didn't want them to know what she tried to do to Nano **(Who already stopped hugging her and went back to the group.)** , she went along with it, giving in vague answers to their questions that technically was the truth.

"Uh…uh, yeah…being at…L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was one of the most terrifying experiences I've ever had! They've tried to brainwash me into joining their team!" she said, pretending to sound scared. "They've also been developing these…uh…big weapons, although I don't know their functions. But anyway, I've escaped from there…a day ago, and…now I'm here."

"Could you tell us where they're located?" asked Layton.

"Sadly, I don't know the place where they held me hostage. I-in fact, I don't even remember the directions there." this disappoints the scientists, but they were still happy that Nakamura was back and safe. "But…I have a feeling that they will come here at some point, since they've kidnapped me here in the first place."

"Not to worry, Nakamura. We'll make sure nobody gets captured here. We've taken some measures to make sure L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. goes back to where they came from." said Doofenshmirtz. "Anyway, since you're here, you can get your desk back before we all go home."

"Thanks, Doof. Actually…I just want to ask one thing before I do so."

"And what's that?" asked Doof.

"GET THESE RABBITS OFF OF ME!" she screamed, while the Rabbids laughed out loud.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	7. The Hodgepodge

**This one should also be relatively short, because starting with the next chapter, things will start to build up before we get to the final battle. So let's get this one over with as well, starting with me reading the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: Exactly.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Now let's begin as usual.**

* * *

Now 5 more days were left before the Science Fair. Although Nakamura planned to get Nano for this day now that she was back, she decided to wait it off until the battle was over, so that nobody would raise any suspicion. Once again, because the preparations were almost done, the scientists were a lot more relaxed in their time, although some already decided to start their own personal projects. And this is where our story begins.

It was still early in the work shift, and Lisa Loud was walking back to her work desk when she saw her friend Dexter working on a new invention **(It looked like some kind of strange helmet.)** , since his weapon for battle was already done. "Hey, Dexter." said Lisa Loud. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, hello Lisa." said Dexter. "Well, um…you know that Princess Bubblegum, right?"

"Yes. Why is that?"

"Well, I'm starting to get interested in her design. A human mixed in with bubblegum creates a whole new being? It intrigued me so much that I decided to make a special helmet where it merges items together by focusing on various things before I press this button!"

"Can you reverse the effect once you finish merging something together?"

"Ooh, you're right about that. Thanks for the idea." said Dexter. "Hey, how about you help me out with this?"

"Sure thing." said Lisa, as the two began to work together to finish the helmet. It took about 20 minutes, but the helmet was done by then, or so they thought. The helmet looked finished…it looked like a motorcycle helmet colored bright light blue with two lenses in the front. But the question was…would it work? Well, we'll find out.

* * *

"Well, sure looks pretty good." said Dexter. "I'll give this a little test to see if it works." He opens a small packet of pink bubblegum from his pocket as he puts it right beside Lisa.

"Wait, you're gonna test it on me?" asked Lisa, a bit baffled.

"What's wrong with that?" said Dexter, as he puts the helmet on. "Now stand still so that I can focus on you and the bubblegum." Lisa did as she was told, as Dexter pushes a button that causes the helmet to zap both Lisa and the bubblegum, mixing them together into a squishy, pink-colored Lisa Loud.

"Dexter, I can conclude that your test is a complete success!" said Lisa, giving Dexter a thumbs up. Dexter nodded his head as he pressed on another button which zapped the hybrid back into its two original selves. "That was actually pretty good."

"You're telling me." said Dexter, as he decided to take the helmet off. But only one problem…HIS HEAD WAS STUCK! "I'm stuck! Uh…Lisa, a little help here?" Lisa went up to Dexter as she tried to pull the helmet out of him. It didn't seem to work, as both of them began to bash on the helmet. Unfortunately, things were gonna get worse as the helmet began to overheat and the system began to get corrupted, sparking a few bolts and shaking violently.

"Uh oh." said the both of them as the helmet zapped the two of them, merging Dexter, Lisa and the helmet all into one. This resulted with Dexter and Lisa's heads stuck together with parts of their faces meant to reflect the robotic helmet. Also included was Dexter's body, right arm and left leg, along with Lisa's left arm and right leg. They looked like a two-headed freaky hybrid.

"Ugh…" said Lisa, a little dizzy. "Something…feels different." The zapping caused a loud commotion, which of course got the scientists attention, as they ran towards the two before they became horrified at what they've become.

"EGADS!" exclaimed Snaptrap. "What happened?!"

"What happened to you two?!" said Eggman. However, the two didn't know yet that they've mixed together into one.

"What…what do you mean?" asked Dexter in confusion, as Professor Frink hands them a mirror, to which the two appropriately react in horror. "What am I doing with your hand?" he exclaimed.

"Same! WE'RE MIXED UP TOGETHER! Oh, this is HORRIBLE! How are we gonna get out of this?!" exclaimed Lisa. "Guys, we need your help!"

"But how can we help?" asked Stanford. "We don't even know how you ended up like this in the first place!"

"We made a merging device where two things could be merged together into one. It backfired and it ended up merging the two of us along with the helmet, and now we're stuck like this!" said Dexter. Stanford thought for a moment before saying:

"Hmm…we need some kind of molecular separator in order to separate the two of you back. Does anybody have some kind of machine like that?"

"I used to." said Sandy, who went up to Stanford. "But it got destroyed over a decade ago. However, I think I still have the blueprints for the thing! Let me go get it so that we can all work on it together to get it done faster!" she said as she zoomed away and out the convention to go back to her treedome. Dexter and Lisa then looked at each other.

"Looks like we're stuck like this until she gets back." said Dexter.

"Unfortunately." said Lisa.

* * *

Without talking about it too much, the two of them had a lot of trouble that day. Neither of them could go back to their work desks separately. And because each mind takes up one half of the body and neither of them would do the same thing in the same room, this led to a lot of back and forth movement. Because of their constant stretching, this resulted in a bit of pain in their body.

Eventually, the lunch hour was done, and Sandy immediately burst into the convention, holding the blueprints. "I got it, you guys!" she said, waving the blueprints to everyone in the room.

"Oh, thank you Sandy!" said Dexter.

"Now we just need to build it!" said Lisa.

"Exactly." said Stanford. "Everyone, let's get working!" For about the next hour, the scientists began to work on Sandy's molecular separator ray. They brought in the required materials and worked as fast as they could to separate the two as quickly as possible. Eventually, the machine was done. "Alright, gentlemen. Since the machine is done, let's take it outside and zap the two back to normal!"

Meanwhile, we now see that several members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. were now marching towards the convention, ready to steal the plans in the place. "Alright, everyone." said Dr. Bloodpudding. "We'll try our best to sneak around the place, go in the back and steal some blueprints. And if we can, we knock out the scientists as well."

"That sounds like a great plan." said Dr. Diminutive. "That way, we'll be able to make more weapons that could potentially get those pesky scientists!"

"Exactly!" said Dr. David Bringdown.

* * *

Now we cut back to the scientists, who were all now outside, with Dexter and Lisa standing far from them in order for Sandy to aim and zap them back to normal. "Alright, just stand still so that I can focus very carefully." she said while attempting to aim at the two.

"Phew! I'm finally glad this is almost over!" said Dexter, putting his hand on top of his head. Unfortunately, the helmet part of their body began to overheat and shake again, causing the two to shake violently and the scientists to get confused.

"This can't be good!" said Lisa worryingly as Sandy immediately ran away to hide for a little bit until the shaking was over. However, it only got worse, as the helmet part began to make sparks before immediately zapping all of the scientists together **(Except for Sandy.)**. The noise got the attention of the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

"I hear something!" said one of the members.

"The scientists are probably outside as they must've seen us beforehand!" said Dr. David.

"LET'S BRING THEM DOWN!" another member said as all of the members began to charge towards the convention. However, upon reaching near the place, everybody immediately stopped and screamed as they saw a horrifying monstrous figure that looked like all of the scientists' heads stuck together, with a large gruesome-looking body and several limbs all over the place. Their faces had expressions that were equivalent to deformed drooling babies. This scared the members so much that they all retreated back to their place without looking back.

Soon, Sandy came back with the ray gun as she saw the horrifying hybrid. "Hold on, scientists! I'll get you out of this!" she said as she immediately zapped the giant monster, separating everybody back to normal as they all fell down onto the ground. As soon as everyone came to, they were relieved that everything was back to normal.

"We're back, Dexter!" said Lisa, happy. "But…what are you gonna do with the helmet now?"

"I still wanna test it." said Dexter. "But for now, it will require some major changing…" Meanwhile, we cut back to whatever place L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was hiding at, as Rodney was yelling at his mates.

"COWARDS!" shouted Rodney. "You just ran away in fear?! I can't believe you people!"

"W-we are so sorry, sir!" pleaded Dr. Diminutive. "That beast was huge! There was no way we could've sneaked in there!"

Rodney simply groaned. "Okay, okay. Fine! At least nobody was harmed! And at least everything is already done! The weapons and the defenses are all done, and we're ready to march into battle!"

"Wait…you mean…"

"Yes…things are gonna get intense…but I'll message Doof first about this…"

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	8. Study Buddies

**Now we're getting into the big stuff. Although this chapter won't be that big, it will be the start of something bigger. In other news, there was a recent Nintendo Direct, and although there were a few remakes or ports, I like the upcoming choices. Anyway, let's get to the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: Haha. Speaking of which, I'm not sure, but I think it's not likely we'll see it again. If it does, it will be in the final battle. Anyway, thanks. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Now let's begin.**

* * *

3 days were left until the Science Fair would begin. As of expected, since last time, Rodney would now message the scientists each day about the coming battle, which would be in the exact same day as the Science Fair. Of course, he tells the scientists to fear him and await their impending doom. But since the scientists were about 95% done with their preparations, they weren't exactly that scared of him. However, someone might interrupt their preparations in the afternoon, and this is where our story begins.

We cut to the mid-afternoon, where Dexter and Mandark were busy writing on a chalkboard while of course, arguing with each other.

"No, no, no Dexter." bragged Mandark. "This is the answer to the equation, which proves that I'm the smarter one."

"I beg to differ, Mandark." groaned Dexter. "THIS is the answer to the equation, which proves that I'M the smarter one!"

As they were arguing, the sound of ringing came. It was from the landline that the scientists recently installed inside the convention. "I'll get it." said Hakase, as she walked towards the blaring telephone and soon picked it up. "Hello?...oh, hello there…yes, he's here…you wanna speak with him? Um…okay." Hakase then removed the phone from her ear as she walked towards the two.

"What do you want?" asked Dexter.

"Phone call for Mandark." said Hakase, which confuses Mandark.

"Wait…for me?" Mandark asked. As he began to walk towards the phone, he began to think. "Who could possibly want to call me? Eh…it's probably just my parents or the school or something like that." Upon picking up the phone, he simply answered with a simple: "Who's speaking?"

"HELLO!" screamed a cheery, feminine voice on the other line. Immediately, Mandark recognized the voice as Dee Dee's. Because of this, he immediately blushed and got extremely nervous. Since the voice was so loud, it got the attention of the scientists as they walked up to him. Especially Dexter, who immediately groaned upon realizing that it was his stupid sister.

"Oh gosh…" Mandark silently whispered. Why would she be calling him? A prank call? A wrong number? He tried to put himself together, but since he never expected Dee Dee to call him, he couldn't handle it. He soon responded back. "Um…h-hello, Dee Dee. Wh…why are you calling?"

"Oh, Susan! I…uh…was just calling because of our homework assignment. I'm just so confused at all of the problems and I was just too distracted at various things while I was at school!" said Dee Dee, still in a loud tone that everybody could hear. "So, um…I was wondering if you could help me, since my dorky brother won't. I know you can since I always see you studying."

Mandark still couldn't believe it. She would want him of all people, including Dexter. Of course, he wouldn't dare miss an opportunity to spend time with her. "Uh…o-of course! Also, my name's Mandark." he stuttered, his face turning redder each second. "Want me to go to your house when I get back from the convention?"

"Actually…I'll be kinda busy in a couple of hours, as I'll be having a sleepover with my friends. How about we meet in that convention you're in? My mom can drop me off there!" This of course scared Dexter, as he silently pleads Mandark not to bring her to the convention. Even Mandark knew it was a bad idea, knowing she destroyed his lab the first time he met her.

"Just say no…" thought Mandark. "Just say no…just say no…just say no…" he took a deep breath before he responded back to Dee Dee. "Y-yes! Of course you can, Dee Dee!" This causes Dexter to groan and facepalm in fear.

"YAY! I'll see you in an hour, Mandark! I mean, Susan! Haha!" she giggled before hanging the phone up. Soon after, Dexter exploded at Mandark.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! You remember what happened the first time you met her! She destroyed your lab by accident!" screamed Dexter. "If you bring her here, SHE'LL DESTROY THIS ENTIRE CONVENTION!" This shocks the other scientists as Mandark facepalms himself for such a stupid mistake.

"I know! I know! It was a horrid mistake! Even I know how destructive she can be, but…DARN IT! I couldn't say no to my crush!" he said in worry. "I'm sorry, guys!" Doofenshmirtz then came into the situation.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down." said Doof. "Mandark already did it, and there's no going back. So before she comes, let's make sure to…um…Dee Dee-proof everything in this lab to make sure she doesn't destroy anything. That way, all of our preparations are safe." Everyone agreed as they…er…Dee Dee-proofed the convention, like putting all of the weapons and defenses in a giant metal box, making sure all of the other rooms were locked leaving Dee Dee to just be in one specific room; moving the work desks **(Except Mandark's)** to different rooms so that Dee Dee doesn't touch anything; the list goes on.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, all the preparing was done, and the scientists were now nervously waiting for Dee Dee to come through the door. Soon, the door began to shake, as the scientists took notice and worryingly looked at it. They knew things were gonna get bad pretty quickly.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened and through the door was…Dr. Fox's friends: Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile and Richard. This confuses everyone, especially Dr. Fox. "What's up, Dr. Fox!" said Unikitty with a wide smile.

"Princess?" said Dr. Fox in confusion, as she walks up to the front. "What brings you and everyone else here?"

"Oh, we decided to come visit you and see how you've been doing." said Puppycorn. "So tell us…any new friends you've made?"

"Oh, I've made two good friends." said Dr. Fox, as Plankton and Test Tube come up to her. "Fellas, meet Plankton and Test Tube. We've met during the early days of this convention, and we three have a love for science!"

"Uh…Dr. Fox…" said Plankton, trying to correct her. "Don't we all here have a love for science?"

"Oops. Silly me. Just realized the mistake I did." she said, as the two of them giggled. This catches the attention of Hawkodile, who has a crush on Dr. Fox. Seeing Plankton made him feel that there was gonna be some serious competition between the two of them on who would get Dr. Fox's love. Of course, he doesn't know Plankton and one wrong move could possibly reveal his secret.

"Okay, Hawkodile." he thought to himself, sweating a little. "Just don't say anything out loud and you'll be just fine. I'm sure they'll only stay as friends and that's it. So just try to make sure your love isn't obvious at all." However, what Hawkodile didn't know was that little hearts were beginning to stream out of him, although nobody took notice.

"Phew…" said Dexter. "And I was getting so scared of Dee Dee bursting into the door!"

"Me too!" said Mandark. However, as soon as the words were said, Dee Dee immediately burst through the door, screaming: "HELLO!" to everybody in the convention, immediately causing all the scientists to shudder in fear, confusing Unikitty and her friends and causing Mandark to turn red and jump a little.

"Ooh…" said Dee Dee, who took notice of Unikitty and her friends. "You're like those block thingies that I have in my house! Oh, you're just so cute!"

"Heehee! Thank you, stranger!" said Unikitty, giggling. Mandark then immediately came up to her to try and get her attention before she could possibly do something horrible to those talking bricks.

"Anyway, h-hi Dee Dee!" said Mandark, his hand shaking a little bit while he was waving it. "H-how are you?"

"Aside from my school, I've been doing great, and that's because of my completion of my Pony Puff Princess colle-" Mandark then had to interrupt her in order to make sure they stay on track and get the homework over with. Despite him wanting to spend as much time as he can with Dee Dee, he knows prolonging her stay would cause massive trouble within the convention if she began to explore.

"Yeah, great. Now, how about we start working on that homework assignment of yours, Dee Dee?" he asked, as Dee Dee nodded in response. "Phew…" he thought. "Things might not turn out so bad after all…"

* * *

We cut to a few minutes later, where Mandark and Dee Dee were working together in the nearly bare main room, while the rest of the scientists were in the other rooms, either finishing up the last 5% of their projects, just chilling around or being prepared for if Dee Dee goes nuts.

"Okay, so how…uh…do I do these integer thingies?" asked Dee Dee.

"This is gonna be a very long afternoon…" said Mandark. Knowing that being straight about the solution wouldn't exactly help her, he decided to try and make it more fun by adding in those Pony Puff Princess things that she loves. "Uh…okay, let me make this simple for you. So this problem here says -46 – 4 = ?. Now…let's say you had 46 Pony Puff Princesses and you bought four more. How many would you have now?"

"Ooh, ooh! 50!" she said. "But I have a lot more of those things really!"

"Right! But since in our case, since the numbers are negative and negative plus negative equals a bigger negative…"

"Then our answer would be -50!"

"See? Now you're getting it already!" said Mandark, who was surprised that Dee Dee was catching on. Dee Dee simply jumped for joy at the thought of getting a math problem right. "Maybe we'll be finishing this quicker than I thought…"

* * *

Meanwhile, we now cut to one of the other rooms, where Hawkodile was spying on Dr. Fox and Plankton, who were talking to each other at Plankton's work desk. **(For the sake of making sure people don't ask, Unikitty and the others were interacting with the other scientists.)**

"That Plankton…" he thought to himself. "He's apparently gotten to Dr. Fox and her attention. They seem to be really getting along, and I'm getting very sure that they're gonna take their relationship to the next level at a soon point in the future." As Hawkodile continued to think about Dr. Fox, the hearts streaming out began to insert themselves into a giant growing heart. "But again…I don't know much about this Plankton guy…and if I spill out something by accident, it could possibly reveal everything. But…no! I can't let him get her!" he continued to think. Soon, the now big heart went down to Hawkodile and crushed him onto the floor. "OW!" he yelled.

His scream of agony caught the attention of the two, as they ran towards Hawkodile. "Oh, no! Hawkodile!" said Dr. Fox, worried. "The heart has come back!"

"Dr. Fox, what's with the heart?" asked Plankton.

"In our world, when someone gets a crush or may be thinking about the crush, the hearts of love stream out of their bodies and insert themselves to grow into a bigger heart. Unless he tries to be open about his feelings, it will keep growing and crushing him until he's nothing!" she said as she turned to Hawkodile. "Maybe this happened because that FeeBee is near the convention! Let me go check!"

As Dr. Fox leaves out the room through a door meant for the tiny scientists, Hawkodile slowly picked up the heart and put it on the ground. "Why did I let this happen? Of course FeeBee didn't cause this as I wasn't thinking about her since she's not here, so Dr. Fox will obviously know something suspicious is going on!" he said out loud.

"Woah, Hawkodile!" said Plankton. "What are you talking about?" Immediately Hawkodile covered his mouth, realizing he blurted out his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing! I said nothing!" stuttered Hawkodile, trying to hide it. Of course, Plankton heard it. So there was obviously no going back. Even worse, Plankton finally realized what's really going on, as he began to grin.

"Oh ho ho ho ho…" laughed Plankton. "I see what's going on here. If that FeeBee or whatever isn't around…and this still happened…it means you LIKE Dr. Fox! Don't you, Hawkodile?" This makes Hawkodile shriek for a very brief moment.

"Plankton, not so loud! You'll make the situation even more uncomfortable to go through!" said Hawkodile. This basically confirms Plankton's statement.

"Hahaha! I knew it!" he said before he began to tease him. "So tell me…did you grow the heart because you were getting JEALOUS of me hanging out with her? Hmm?" Before Hawkodile could even respond, Plankton interrupted. "Well, if that's the case, I'm already married to someone else! HAHAHA! Oh, this is so awkward!" This angers Hawkodile as Plankton calmed down. "Okay, I'm sorry about that. I'm just kidding. Haha. So, if being open about your feelings is the only way to stop this, how about you tell her?"

Hawkodile groans in fear. "I know it's the only way, but I don't want to make things awkward between the two of us!"

"Well, you only have two choices." said Plankton. "Either you be open about your feelings to her which MIGHT make things awkward between the both of you, or you get crushed by your own feelings which WILL destroy you. It's your choice, Hawkodile."

"But Plankton, I already DID confess. She made herself my practice crush a while back in order to help me get the hearts away. Of course, she doesn't know that my confession was like the final test and really aimed towards her. So if ever she asks me to do it again in order for the hearts to go away, then this could possibly be my chance at telling the truth with confidence!" said Hawkodile, a bit confident. However, Plankton didn't respond. In fact, his face kinda looked like he was reacting to something awkward. "Uh…Plankton?" Plankton simply pointed to behind Hawkodile, to which he turned and shrieked to find out that Dr. Fox was there, looking kinda speechless.

"I'll just leave you two to be." said Plankton quickly as he simply zoomed away, leaving Dr. Fox and Hawkodile alone together. The two came up to each other, both of them a little red, as Hawkodile stuttered a little bit.

* * *

"H…how much did you hear?" he nervously said.

"Just the part where you said that the confession towards me was genuine and meant for me." she said, as silence happened for the next couple of seconds. "So…um…Hawkodile…you really like me like that? I-I thought you liked that FeeBee fella."

"No, I don't…I lied." he said, causing Dr. Fox to gasp. "I know it was a dumb thing to lie to everybody's faces about who I liked. But it was just at the wrong time at the wrong place. That practice confession was like a saving grace for me, which was why I was so open about my feelings. After that, I wanted to make sure nothing like that ever happened again, so that's why I said FeeBee so that the hearts wouldn't build up again…but it looked like it wasn't enough to keep them away."

Dr. Fox simply decided to listen to Hawkodile as he continued to speak, although in a more open and confident tone. "The truth is…I really like you, Dr. Fox. To be very brief about how I feel, I admire your intelligence, your kindness and…how we'd make a great team because of our teamwork. And…I'm very sorry that I lied to everybody about the situation. I should've just accepted that it would come out eventually and that I should've faced it when it was there. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've done."

Dr. Fox seemed to be extremely flattered at Hawkodile's long confession, as she decided to respond back. "Oh, Hawkodile…you didn't have to lie to me. You could've just been honest about your feelings, and even if I did reject it, I wouldn't drop our friendship like a glass plate falling from a high cliff. You're a really nice guy and you even work as hard as you can in order to protect us and the Unikingdom. I really admire your willingness and your cooperativeness, and despite your mistake, I still forgive you." She then went up to Hawkodile, as she held his hands before she kissed his cheek. "I guess we truly make a great team, don't we?"

Hawkodile realized that in a way, Dr. Fox was saying that she liked him back. With the hearts going away, Hawkodile felt a lot more confident and open about his feelings now. "Yeah. I guess we do." he said, as the two closed their eyes and simply enjoyed the moment of them holding hands, as their heads started to come toward each other. However, it was soon interrupted by the sound of fangirling.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! YOU LIKE DR. FOX?! AND YOU TWO ARE NOW TOGETHER?! THIS IS JUST SO CUTE THAT I CAN'T EVEN HANDLE THIS!" shouted a familiar voice. This makes the two jump as they see that Unikitty, Puppycorn and Richard were just standing there; Unikitty looking extremely happy, Puppycorn with his jaw open and Richard even looking a bit surprised.

"H-How much did you hear?" asked Dr. Fox.

"EVERYTHING!" she said in joy, causing Hawkodile to groan.

* * *

Meanwhile, we now cut back to Mandark and Dee Dee, as Dee Dee was writing down the rest of the answers for her homework, and she was getting them right, much to Mandark's surprise and joy. Soon, she completely finished her homework. "I did it! I was able to solve the problems with your help!"

"That's great, Dee Dee!" said Mandark, who knew that deep inside Dee Dee's tiny brain were a few extra brain cells. "I knew you can do it! And if you keep practicing it, you'll be doing a good job at school in no time!" Soon, the sound of a car honking was heard, indicating that Dee Dee's mom was there.

"Oh, just in time too!" she said. "Thanks, Susan! I mean, Mandark! I was gonna ask you if I could play with the lab stuff, but it looks like I'm out of time. Ah, well. Bye-bye!" she then kissed Mandark's cheek as she skipped out the door, singing happily. As soon as she was out of sight, Mandark happily screamed while he jumped for joy, causing everyone to rush to the room.

"What?! What's going on?! Did she do something?!" exclaimed a somewhat paranoid Dexter. "What happened?!"

"Nothing happened! We just did the homework, and she simply left happy." said Mandark, surprising Dexter, who then walked up to him.

"Well…despite you and me being complete opposites…I could learn a few things from you about how my sister works."

"I have to admit…I could say the same thing to you." said Mandark, as the two of them shook hands. Soon, Mandark took a look at his watch. "Oh, egads! Look at the time! It's nearly time for dinner!"

"Alright, day's over. Everybody leave so that I can close up for today." said Doof, as the scientists began to leave the convention. However, one more thing to check up before I close this chapter. And it starts with Plankton walking up to Dr. Fox.

"So, how did it go?" he asked. Dr. Fox blushed a little bit.

"We've become a really great team." she said as she caught up with her friends before holding hands with Hawkodile. That was enough for Plankton to understand, who simply shrugged and walked out the convention as well. By now, everybody was gone, as Doof simply closed up and began walking home. As he was walking, he was wondering how they were gonna spend the last two days before the battle was to begin…

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	9. Last-Minute Vacation

**Alright, we're in the homestretch. As we're getting into the final chapter, I'd like to say that I hope to make the final chapter the best I can so that I can end on a high note. After I finish the last chapter, I will finally close up and move on. Plus, I got a special journal on DeviantArt coming up for when I celebrate the 3rd anniversary of being here. But that will be in a while. Right now, I gotta focus on this.**

 **Also, this will be a REALLY short chapter. I think adding in details here will be pretty much unnecessary, as it will be hard to add everybody in while still have everyone contribute to the story. Also so that I don't go insane writing so much. So I apologize for not writing the weapons and defenses here. You'll get to see them in the last chapter. Anyway, let's get to the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: Hmm…interesting theory. If true, too bad the plan failed. Anyway, thanks. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Anyway, let's do it!**

* * *

Only one more day was left until the Science Fair would begin. Since those two stories last chapter were done, we'll only talk about the ending part last time. So Doof wondered what they would do with the last two days before the battle would begin. Since it's not really that important and could be a bit too much to write, I'll be very brief about this. So they used the second-to-last free day to finish up their preparations, and track down L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s location using Mr. Crocker's navigation device.

That was what they did, leading to 100% completion with their preparations, and a successful spying on all the things that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was working on. **(The location was sort of like a camping place within a deep, dark forest.)** Their machines were mainly just regular weapons like ray guns, potions and whatnot; along with regular defenses like big shields or big, strong robots that a scientist inside would control. So there's not much to think of or change things at the last minute.

Since everything was 100% prepared and they had a whole free day tomorrow, Doofenshmirtz decided to bring the scientists and their robots to that Disneyland Eggman and his robots were planning to go, for a whole day's worth of fun before they would get ready for the battle. But first, he would check everything to make sure everybody was ready before they would have some fun.

"Alright, everyone! I'll be checking everything to make sure we're all prepared for the coming battle!" said Doofenshmirtz, who had a clipboard in his hand, in order to double-check everybody's preparations. Everybody was just outside in line similar to soldiers in line communicating to their leader. "Okay, so starting off with me…"

This went on for quite some time as there were a lot of scientists that have joined over time since the very first day, who contributed with their inventions that plan to take L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. down. Eventually, Doofenshmirtz checked the last box in the clipboard, which meant that everybody was finished. "Alright, since everybody is done…let's all get some rest…so that we'll have enough energy to go to Disneyland!" said Doofenshmirtz.

"YEAH!" said all of the scientists as everybody later left with Doofenshmirtz closing the convention. The next day, the scientists all met up early morning as they all began to walk to Disneyland. They certainly had such a fun time being there the whole day. Of course, it didn't last forever. Night time soon fell, and the scientists knew they had to rest for the big day tomorrow. As everybody was to part ways, Doofenshmirtz got out his phone.

"Wait, everyone!" he said. "Before we all separate…how about I take a photo of us together?" all of the scientists agreed as Doofenshmirtz took a selfie of everybody. Upon looking at the photo, everybody parted ways to go back home.

It was almost time…

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	10. The Science Fair

**Since this is the final chapter of my final fanfiction, I've got a lot of important things to say, but I'll save it until the end. So let's get to the reviews right now.**

 **Exotos135: Yep, and thanks. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Now let's go.**

* * *

Well…here it is. The big day has come. The Science Fair has now started. It was early morning, and the scientists and robots were all outside, holding their weapons; some with their defenses. Some of their friends decided to help as well, such as Hawkodile, Perry the Platypus, some of the Rabbids, Finn the Human, Snaptrap's henchmen, etc. Now what were these weapons?

Well, aside from ray guns and potions, there were a bunch of other creative weapons, like stun guns, strange bombs and all kinds of different weapons. With defenses, not only giant shields and robots one could go inside, there were also reflective defenses, absorbent ones and other creative ways of defending one another. Also, the rocket the Rabbids made a while back was still there, and the scientists thought it would be of good use.

Yep, everybody was prepared, all standing outside, simply waiting for the enemy to come so that they could take them down. Of course, a few were pretty worried of what the outcome would be. But they knew that by working together, they would stop L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and bring them back to prison.

Soon, after a long while of waiting **(Particularly 7:00am)** , the sounds of large footsteps could be heard. Upon hearing them, the scientists knew that the battle was about to begin. The sound just got larger and larger until the scientists saw Rodney and the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., all with their weapons, defenses and robots as well. The size of their group was just about as big as the scientists' group.

After a bit, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. finally arrived right in front of all of the scientists, as Rodney then went up to the front, face-to-face with Doofenshmirtz, before he grinned evilly.

"Well, it's been a long time, slouchy. But we finally meet again." he said.

"Save it, Rodney." said an angry Doofenshmirtz. "You don't belong here at all. You and everyone else at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. deserve life imprisonment for what you've all done."

"Ooh…look at slouchy here! He's acting all tough!" mocked Rodney, as he and his mates laughed. "Over the past 2 weeks, I've been getting to know all about you guys, like the dumb green bean, the filthy rat, and much more of your stupid friends!"

"HEY! WE RESENT THAT!" exclaimed Plankton, clutching his fist.

"What are YOU gonna do about it?" he taunted. "Hit us with those stubby, tiny fingerprints of yours?" As he and his mates laughed again, an embarrassed Plankton simply turned his head away from them.

"Hey, you don't talk to my friend like that!" shouted Hakase.

"Oh, hey…it's the little girl." said Rodney. "You know, you're pretty impressive for a kid, but that doesn't excuse the fact you're a bratty kid who deserves to get hit!" He and his mates laughed yet again, as Hakase simply began to cry. Taking notice, the scientists just got angrier.

"You take that back!" said Snaptrap.

"Yeah! You're really crossing the line there, buddy!" said Mandark.

"Oh, what? You weirdos gonna fight us strong people here at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.? Just surrender to us, and nobody gets hurt. But if you don't, you all fall down in this ba-" Before he finished his sentence, Rodney immediately got punched in the face by Nano's rocket-propelled hand. The scientists turned to see that a furious Hakase with tears in her eyes was holding a remote control of Nano, who looked like she told Hakase to make her punch Rodney.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!" shouted Eggman. "You just got owned!" Rodney simply rubbed his cheek before he got back up, angrily.

"So that's how we're gonna do it, huh?" he said, grinding his teeth. "Well, fine. Then there's no going back. FELLAS, ATTACK!" he shouted, as everyone at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. began to charge towards the scientists.

"ATTACK, MY FELLOW SCIENTISTS AND ROBOTS!" yelled Doofenshmirtz, as the scientists and robots did the same thing. Both sides were now running towards each other, all holding their weapons and/or defenses.

The battle has now begun.

* * *

It first started off with each side beginning to blast each other with rays, while others protected themselves with the shields they had. Since I said that we'd see what some of these scientists made, we'll be going through certain parts of the battle.

Snaptrap finds himself a bit cornered by some of the members. But he soon gets out what looks like a candle with a flame on top of it that you can turn on and off. He then got out of his pocket what appeared to be a small container of gas, as he chugged it into his mouth and blew into the candle, causing a huge fire that got onto the members' hairs, as they began screaming and running around in circles.

"Drink up, Plankton!" exclaimed Dr. Fox, who handed Plankton a test tube filled with some purple liquid. Upon drinking it, Plankton immediately became large. "It will only last for a full minute, so do what you can!" Plankton nodded his head as he began to crush some of the members one by one.

Rick got out some kind of bomb with a timer, as he typed in something that would make it explode within a few seconds. Upon typing in the numbers, he immediately rolled it towards some of the members, as the bomb explodes with marbles, causing the members to slip and fall down on the ground.

Lapinibernatus and Professor Layton worked together with their clubs, which was really just a plunger and a pipe modified to make it harder to damage. They then whacked the members with it, while the Rabbids chased some of the members, who were running away from them.

Hakase splattered the ground using the giant tube of superglue she had, causing the members who stepped into it to get stuck. "EGGMAN!" she said, as she threw a chocolate shark in the air. Eggman immediately reacted by zapping the chocolate shark using his size-changing ray gun. This causes the giant shark to grow big and crush the members who were stuck in the glue.

Princess Bubblegum then used her powers to spew soda out of her hand and into all of the members' robots, causing all of them to malfunction and fall on the ground, destroyed. Nakamura used the stun gun she had to electrocute the members, while Mr. Crocker used a frying pan he brought from home to smack the members' faces with it. Dexter and Lisa Loud worked together using the improved helmet in order to merge some of the members together. Perry the Platypus fought some of the members, as did Finn the Human, Snaptrap's henchmen, Hawkodile and all of the scientists' robots.

Yep, this battle was nuts. But we now cut to Doofenshmirtz and Rodney wrestling each other, as Doof gets pinned down by Rodney, who then aims a ray gun at him. At this point, the battle was nearly over, as all of the members have been defeated except for him. "I'm not gonna go back to that prison, slouchy. All of my pathetic members may have been defeated, but I'm still here! And once I zap you with this which will make you evaporate into nothing, I will take over this convention! AND NOBODY WILL STOP ME!"

As he began to laugh, since all of the members were defeated, all of the scientists and robots immediately grabbed a hold of Rodney and pinned him down. Soon, Doofenshmirtz got up and soon knocked him out with his machine that shoots out a boxing glove. All of the scientists then took a deep breath. "The battle is over…" said Doofenshmirtz, a little tired…

* * *

A bit of time passes, and the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. wake up to see that they're all tied to the rocket that the Rabbids made. They begin to struggle to break free. "What's the meaning of this?! UNTIE US THIS INSTANT!" shouted Rodney. Stanford then comes up to all of them.

"Not a chance." he said, as he began to set up the Memory Gun, typing in the words: _L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N_. in order to make them forget their identities and the organization. "This rocket will blast you all back to the prison, where they upped the security and restrictions. And just to make sure you all don't come back…" Stanford then immediately zapped everybody at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., causing them to lose all of their memories about their identities and the organization. As soon as it was done, they all looked at each other, confused.

"Wha…who…what am I supposed to be?" wondered Rodney. "Does anybody here know who I and everybody else are?"

"You're all criminals who are currently in life imprisonment." said Stanford. "You will be sent back to a prison by this rocket where you will willingly turn yourselves in." All of the members looked at each other and simply agreed to what Stanford said.

"You gotcha, whoever you are." said Rodney.

"RABBIDS!" said Stanford, as the Rabbids got up on the top and soon started up the engine. A few seconds after, the Rabbids soon jumped off the rocket before it blasted away, causing all of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to get sent back to the same prison where they were being held before they escaped.

"Looks like we won't be seeing L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. ever again." said Doofenshmirtz, who looked at Perry, who nodded his head. Suddenly, Francis Monogram and Carl came out from one of the trees and towards everyone. "Major Monogram and Carl? What are you doing here?"

"We came here so that we could help you, but it looks like you all did a pretty good job at making sure L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. will never come back again." said Francis, who clapped his hands. "Congratulations to all of you scientists and robots. You helped stop a great force of evil!" Everybody then celebrated by jumping in the air while cheering. "So, now that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is gone, what do you guys plan to do now?"

"Well, we'll continue to be scientists and inventors! It's what the Science Convention is all about! Interacting with a community of scientists all around the Tooniverse! Am I right, guys?" asked Doofenshmirtz, to which everybody replied with a "YEAH!"

"That's good to know." said Francis. "Oh, I almost forgot! Bowling's tonight! You plan to go later, Doof?"

"Of course! Hey, scientists and robots…how about we take a break for now? You all must be pretty exhausted from the battle, so how about you come bowling with us? It will be pretty fun!"

"YEAH!" said everybody, as Doofenshmirtz simply smiled.

"That's great. But first…let's all get some rest." said Doofenshmirtz. Everybody agreed as they all cleaned up the area before parting ways to go back home and get some rest. Everybody was happy that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was now gone and that they could be in peace. And everybody was also excited at what could possibly be in store for them in the future.

Well, that will be all up to your imagination.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **So that concludes Science Convention, my final fanfiction, after a bit of writing, hard work, procrastination and whatnot. Anyway, there are a bunch of things that I wanna talk about before I finally close up and move on.**

 **First off, I want to thank everybody who stuck with me during these 3 years in FanFiction. When I first released** _ **Dimensional Butterfly**_ **to the site, I didn't expect to get a bunch of attention for it, especially since I was just starting out. I also didn't expect that it would soon start me up as a content creator for the internet (Although DeviantArt technically helped get me off.). So I have you guys and the sites to thank for.**

 **There's a few people I want to thank in particular: Exotos135, who is one of my first friends on the internet; acosta perez jose ramiro, ImALazyProcrastinator, lucario fan0123, Axis26, EVAunit42, FanfictionForDayz, Gracekim1, GojiraCipher, javelin395, Omega Ultra, Sonic Squid, Striiker, Unluckywrites, WoodBruh09 and PFTones3482. If your name isn't in there, don't be sad. I still appreciate you.**

 **Second, yes. I am officially done contributing to this website. I've already talked about this before, but because I'm not here as often as DeviantArt and YouTube, and that I'm making more original projects instead of fan-related ones, making fanfictions just isn't fun anymore. I started thinking of that ever since I finished** _ **The Tooniverse Emissary**_ **, which left me incredibly stressed out after. Of course, this wasn't an easy decision to make. But again, it just wasn't fun anymore and I felt like I was just forcing myself to keep going.**

 **Now although I won't be making fanfictions anymore, it doesn't mean I will abandon this site completely. At least not yet. I'll still keep the stories since I know some of you out there still love to read it. But don't expect me to be around anymore, since I'll only be doing PMs with friends or reviewing other stories. But even that may end at some point, since I've already stopped following new authors a long time ago, I'm only reading from three or four authors out of the others, and that I don't really interact with others here since that's more at DeviantArt.**

 **Third and finally, if you're wondering what's gonna happen to me since I'm already done here, you can check me out at other websites. I'm mainly at DeviantArt, where I showcase OCs and some fan art here and there. I also do commissions as well as interact with others there. So feel free to check me out if you like. And since I'm nearing my 3rd anniversary here, I'm planning to write a special journal that will list all of my fanfictions from worst to best, not counting the ones that I removed. There's also YouTube, and while I don't update as frequently there, I plan to add in content like YTPs, animation and other random stuff.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say. Again, thank you to everybody who stuck with me since the beginning. My name is Sean, and I bow down before you all as the curtain closes for one last time.**

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
